Big Red One
by RandomWriter21
Summary: After the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto Uzumaki something happens to our blonde character; he vanishes and is dropped into the United States and then fights for his country after Japan attacks Pearl Harbor in 1941. Will Naruto find his way home; if so, will he find a way to survive in it? Rated M for scenes of War./ Pairings: none yet / Strong realistic Naruto / details inside
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hey all, this is a story challenge I took up months ago but just now am getting around to it. This is the Marine challenge from BloodRedSword23; if you want details go to his profile. Before I start I need to point out that I did get permission to do said challenge and have enjoyed figuring out a way to make this work; if this story takes off I will be rotating between three stories so updates might be slow. I have posted the first three chapters to give you all a feel of what the story will be like; as always leave a review or PM. Thanks readers and enjoy!

A note before I start is that the early chapters will have WWII battle scenes which will be described to give the feeling of war and that some historical figures names have been changed to ensure privacy reasons.

Also, I dedicate this story to the men and women who bravely fought in WWII and any war for that matter. Whether they are veterans or deceased, I salute you for ensuring our freedom. God bless America!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu/demon talk

**Prologue**

* * *

The roar of a beast is heard in the distance which breaks windows all around Konoha and reverberates around the village striking fear into the populace. Multiple Shinobi have attempted to stop the beast but have been unsuccessful and found themselves crushed underneath its massive paws. A blanket of fire shoots out of its mouth incinerating a good part of Konoha and various defenders; just when all hope was lost a cry of a jutsu rings out.

"**Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique!"**

A massive toad with two massive katana on its back drops from the sky and crushes the beast underneath its weight making it roar out in agony.

"IT'S THE YONDAIME! HE'S FINALLY HERE TO STOP THE KYUUBI!" The villagers cheer out

Minato and Kushina, whom is holding Naruto, runs up beside Sarutobi and Jiraiya; all look at each other and nod in respect.

"Good to see you here Minato." Sarutobi exclaims

"Yes, and may I ask why you have your son Naruto with you?" Jiraiya questions looking on as the Kyuubi struggles underneath the toad's weight

Kushina sighs "With some convincing, I have agreed to let Minato seal Kyuubi within Naruto."

Sarutobi's eyes widen and realizes what Minato is about to do "Minato, please tell me you're not doing THAT jutsu."

Minato nods "I must do this for Konoha." He sighs thinking back just moments ago in the hospital

* * *

**Flashback – Hospital**

Kushina is holding Naruto and stroking the small tuft of blonde hair on his head; Naruto gurgles making her and Minato smile. As the married couple was getting acquainted with their son a massive roar emanates around Konoha then an ANBU comes rushing into the room.

"Hokage-sama, it's the Kyuubi I don't know how it arrived but it's destroying everything in sight!"

Minato sighs "Calm yourself ANBU-san, has any attempt worked at stopping it?"

The ANBU shakes his head "None sir, it seems like Konoha will fall today if something is not done."

Minato thinks for a moment then looks at his son with deep regret; he knows what must be done. "Kushina-hime, I know what must be done, I must use our son to seal Kyuubi away."

Kushina's eyes go wide "WHAT! No, I will not subject our boy to carry such a burden!"

"But Kushina, think of the village, you heard the ANBU; without us doing something Konoha will fall today."

"What are you planning Minato?" Kushina questions

"I will use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to take the soul out of Kyuubi and split it into two parts; the consequence of doing so is that I parish from this world." Minato starts to cry "Once I go ahead with this promise me you will look after Naruto."

Kushina starts to tear up "Why, why sacrifice yourself; I need you Minato, Naruto needs you."

The ANBU interrupts "Sir, we haven't much time…you must decide now!"

Minato looks at Kushina and she looks at Minato "What do you say my hime?"

Kushina sighs "I don't approve but still, your right. I don't wish Konoha to fall this day and will look over Naruto. She kisses Minato and both leave with the ANBU to confront the Kyuubi

**Flashback End**

* * *

Back with the Kyuubi who just now got upright from being underneath the toad roars out and speaks for the first time "**I WILL DESTROY YOU MORTALS!"**

"Minato, your child needs you; let me do the sealing as I am old and only waiting for death." Sarutobi states with and choked sob

Jiraiya looks between Sarutobi and Minato wondering what to do but is halted as the Kyuubi starts to rampage toward the village again; Kushina reacts by using her chakra chains to halt the beast in its tracks.

Kushina grunts as she attempts to hold Kyuubi at bay "ANY DAY NOW!"

Minato was about to go up to do the sealing when he is hit in the back of the neck via Jiraiya knocking him out; he catches the child and hands him over to Sarutobi.

"WHAT THE HELL JIRAIYA!"

Said man looks at Minato sadly then at Kushina with a glare of hope "Naruto needs a family so that he is raised around happiness. I know how other jinchuriki are hated and don't want that same burden on my godson."

Sarutobi starts going through hand signs to seal off the Kyuubi while Kushina speaks up, her head down in shame and effort of trying to hold Kyuubi back "I…I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me to look after Naruto and remember Sarutobi's sacrifice here today." Kushina nods at Jiraiya

"**Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"** Sarutobi yells out making the shadowy figure of the Shinigami appear behind him

"**Speak mortal so that I may grant your bidding!"**

"Shinigami-sama, I wish to offer my soul so that you can seal the Kyuubi into the boy on the pedestal beside me; I will take the Yin while the boy takes the Yang." Sarutobi states

"**It shall be done."** The Shinigami takes his hand and punctures Sarutobi and Kyuubi's stomachs then pulling an ethereal substance out of each; their soul

"**I WILL NOT BE SEALED!"** The Kyuubi roars out and was about to puncture Sarutobi and Naruto with his claw but Jiraiya acts fast

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Gamabunta appears before everyone

"Of all the times you summon me Jiraiya it had to be this!"

"Now's not the time Bunta…hold the Kyuubi while Sarutobi finishes sealing it." Jiraiya states standing on said toads head

Bunta scoffs and jumps in the way of the claw holding it back with his strength; the Kyuubi acts by taking his other paw and using a claw to swipe at the face of Bunta leaving a deep gash but luckily not damaging the eye. Bunta yells in agony but keeps his hold as Sarutobi finishes the sealing and applies the seals meant to ensure that the Kyuubi never escapes but still would leak chakra into Naruto's system ever so slowly. The Shinagami soon disappears and Sarutobi falls to the ground with a smile on his face even as he takes his last breaths and perishes from this world.

Kushina pants heavily as the chakra chains took a lot out of her but her resolve strengthens as she hears Naruto crying; Minato at this point woke up.

"Ugh, what hit me and…" He sees Sarutobi's lifeless body "Dammit! I was supposed to do the sealing not you!"

Kushina puts a hand on Minato's shoulder "He ensured for us to both live on and have a happy family while keeping a strong Hokage in office."

Minato and Jiraiya nod sadly with tears coming out of their eyes which soon widen as Naruto suddenly levitates in the air and is surrounded by a white light then vanishes without a trace.

"MY BABY! NARUTO!"

Kushina gets on her knees and sobs uncontrollably while both Minato and Jiraiya attempt to comfort her though they were just as shocked; it would be a long while before Naruto is seen in the elemental nations again.

* * *

**United States – New York City, Brooklyn, 1923**

It is a stormy night in New York and everyone is settled into their homes either sleeping or trying to find shelter from the storm. For one such individual, their night would get interesting and will soon raise a child that was to be considered a hero in two worlds. At the Angel Guardian Home (**1)**, what sounds like a knock on the door is heard making the two older people inside, dressed in nun clothing, caring for the orphans to get up from what they were doing and decide to check it out. They open up the door and look around then down to find a small child wrapped in a blanket with whisker marks on his cheeks crying at the door soaking wet from the rain.

"Sister Frances, I see God has given us another cute child to take care of."

"It seems so Sister Catherine, but I wonder how he got here?"

"Hurry, we must dry the child off and give him rest; God knows he needs it." Frances states making them hurry inside to give the child the care he needs

As they go and open the blanket to dry him off they notice a weird pattern on the stomach "Catherine, any idea what this is? No matter how hard I try it won't come off?"

Catherine shakes her head "Not a clue but we should not matter about trivial things; what shall we name him?"

Frances thinks for a bit "I think I will name him after my husband whom passed two years ago. His name will be James Daniels."

Catherine smiles "A wonderful name and may I ask about what to do with him when he gets older? We usually put children up for adoption at age twelve."

"I will adopt him as I feel a connection to this boy and feel that God sent him here for a reason."

"Never doubt the Lord's work I suppose, I cannot wait to see what James grows up to be." Catherine smiles "It is getting late, shall we retire for the night?"

Frances nods "Yes, and we will both keep James by our side, helping him along the way."

* * *

**Time-skip: Six Years Later**

Over the course of the years, James became fast friends with those at the orphanage and always managed to give Frances and Catherine a headache when he let the other orphans play hide and seek. It was not the other orphans that gave the two Sisters a hard time; no it was James and his stealth abilities as once he found a place to hide nobody could seem to find him until hours later when he managed to suddenly reappear again. Yes, he got scolded and put in a time out chair but James found that his innate ability to hide that well fascinated him and baffled everyone else in the orphanage. It was also at this time when Frances and Catherine bared witness to something remarkable.

James was happily running around the orphanage with the other kids when one accidently tripped and pushed him down the stairs; the kids look on in horror as their best friend fell down the flight of stairs and crashed in a heap at the bottom with some of his limbs not in the right angle. Catherine and Frances rushed over to see what the commotion was about and gasped in sight at the seemingly lifeless form of James.

"JAMES!" the Sisters chorus and rush over to his body as did some of the orphans; it was then that all bared witness to a miracle at work

Pops and cracks are heard as bones reset themselves and the cuts on his body sizzled and healed themselves; within five minutes James stands up with a fox like grin on his face.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number on that trolley?"

Some of the orphans giggle while Frances and Catherine engulf James in a hug both thinking the same thing "_This can only be God's work at hand; what a special child we have been raising."_

James struggles to get free "Sisters…mother, stop please!" He blushes in embarrassment when the orphans that he was playing with came and hugged him as well; it was an interesting day for everyone that day.

* * *

**Time-skip 8 years later (James/Naruto's age is 14)**

James, now five foot six and wearing a white wife-beater and Khaki pants, is currently in a training room going over the stances he learned for boxing; he joined last year after finding a flyer on signing up for a chance to be accepted to fight against others at the Bay Ridge Stadium (**2**). He remembers going into the office and talking with a man named Earl, a middle aged man with a mustache and a muscular five foot eight frame, who instantly questioned why a 13 year old would want to box but James replied that God told him to join and to give him a chance. Earl resented and said that he would give a month probationary period to see how he did; a month later Earl was impressed to say the least as James came up with his own style within said month.

As he punches the bag with his taped fists Earl comes in to greet him "Hey James, I see you are hard at work, it's been over three hours…you have to be tired by now."

James grunts as he punches the bag again "I have always had ungodly stamina Earl and you know about my weird healing ability; I swear I wasn't born here as I seem so different from other people."

Earl laughs "Is it about those whisker marks of yours or is it that insanely bright blonde hair that screams "kill me."

James growls and feels something build within him then punches the bag which breaks off its chain and flies into the wall which explodes into a mini sandstorm. Both Earl and James blink trying to come to terms what happened.

James puts his hands in the air "What in God's name happened!"

Earl shrugs "Hell if I know, you are paying for the damages right?"

James laughs "Yah I will but I want to try something out; you got a couple left over cement blocks?"

Earl looks at James like he's crazy "Whatever you're doing I want to see this; just give me a moment."

Earl soon returns with three cement blocks and puts them on the floor, stacking one on top of each other.

"Call me crazy Earl but I felt something within me when I got emotional to the point where I think I can break all three of these blocks."

"You're crazy."

James deadpans "Thanks."

He then closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling and soon finds it and brings it out and directs it in his fist then punches down at the blocks; they all break into pieces, all three of them. Earl and James then just laugh comically like whatever happened didn't happen at all as they both had a hard time believing it.

"Well kid, I think you may just beat everyone that challenges you with that and your other abilities; I don't know where you came from James but you sure are odd."

James shakes his head and grabs a towel from his bag and slings it around his shoulders then goes back into his bag and grabs his wallet pulling out fifty dollars then handing it to Earl.

"That should pay for the damages, tell me when the next fight is and I promise to make you a lot of money."

Earl laughs "Don't doubt it kid; now go on get outta here."

Over the years James became a legend when it came to boxing and he was most known for his one hit KO's against bigger opponents and his seemingly inhuman strength and stamina. Earl was very happy with James as both made a killer and were practically rich; even Catherine and Frances was happy with their adopted son but reminded him not to let his strange powers and all that money go to his head. James took this to heart and donated to charities, gave money to the poor and even helped fix up the orphanage. It was a good life for James and he hoped to continue boxing as he felt that it was second nature but four years later that fateful day came.

* * *

**Time-Skip: 4 years later (James/Naruto age is 18)**

James, now six foot tall with a muscular build and wearing blue jeans and a grey shirt, was sitting on the couch in the orphanage and sighed to himself as this was to be his last year here as he was now the age of an adult. Even Cathrine and Frances plus some of the orphans he grew to love cried that he would soon be leaving. As James was going through the channels on the radio he stopped as he heard that President Roosevelt was about to make a speech so he calls in the orphans and his adopted parents.

"What is it James?" Catherine asks but he points at the Radio

"President Roosevelt is about to make a speech" James says

Soon the President's voice comes on and he gives his spiel:

"_Yesterday, Dec. 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan. _

_The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with the government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. _

_Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleagues delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack. _

_It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. _

_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu. _

_Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya. _

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong. _

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam. _

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands. _

_Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island. _

_This morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island. _

_Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation. _

_As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us. _

_No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. _

_I believe I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again. _

_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger. _

_With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounding determination of our people - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God. _

_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, Dec. 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire.(_**3**_**)**__" _

A feeling comes over James, a feeling of patriotism, a need to fight for his country; he quickly stands and turns to his fellow orphans and his adoptive parents.

"I know what I must do Sisters and Brothers, I must fight for this country so that the tyranny of Japan and that of Hitler will not come to pass."

Catherine chokes back a sob "But James, what about your life? I know you cannot stay here anymore but your only 18 and have so much to look forward too."

Frances hugs James and cries into his shoulder "Please, rethink your actions I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

James hugs her and Catherine; the orphans nearby also join in; after a while it breaks apart.

"I know you don't want me to put my life on the line but in order for America to be free I must fight for her no matter the consequences. I know a bit of how my abilities work so I should be fine; I will write to you whenever I can OK."

Catherine and Frances nod then kiss James on either cheek

"Go then, fight for America, fight for our freedom." Catherine says

"I have faith in you my son, and let God be with you always." Frances replies back

"Thank you sisters, God have always been with me and will protect me on the battlefield."

James says tearfully as he quickly gathers the essential paperwork and runs to the nearest enlisting station; war has begun and a new path for our hero will begin.

* * *

**1. **Built in 1899 and is still running today though the names of the caretakers are fictional.

**2. **This is also another place in Brooklyn, it was like a fight club in the 1920's and 30's.

.


	2. You're in the Army Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any and all WWII battles are based on factual events though the names of person's involved will be changed.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 1: You're in the Army Now**

* * *

After James enlisted, he had to wait a week until he got a telegram saying that he needed to pick up his temporary uniform at the enlisting station before heading out to Fort Riley in Kansas. James was ecstatic and couldn't wait to start training though he thought that thanks to him training the last six years that Boot Camp would be relatively easy. After a tearful goodbye and a kiss on the cheek by Frances and Catherine with a remark to how he looked, tan pants and long sleeve shirt with a now high and tight haircut, he headed to the train station bag in tow to start a new chapter in his life.

After a very long train ride James exited into the station and soon hailed a cab to take him to Fort Riley. After getting there he paid the man and thanked him than ran inside to the main office to check him in. Once he gets to the main desk the woman there asks for his name.

"Name please."

"James Daniels reporting for duty ma'am."

The lady hums as she checks the list "Ah here you are, please head out the door at the end of this hall and head right where you will find other members of the 16th regiment of the 1st Army Division."

James nods "Thank you ma'am."

As he runs off the receptionist cannot help but smile "_That kids got a good head on his shoulders and he looked fit already; a great soldier he will be."_

As James walks up to his regiment the first thought on his mind looking at the mass of people already there was that this was no small regiment; he would soon come to find out that the total members would be 1,700 strong. He finds that everyone is talking amongst themselves as there was no drill instructor on site; they had to learn a few things at the enlistment office such as what to do when an instructor of officer was on deck and other various things. James walks up to the group who look at him and smile then wave him over; what irritated him was that everyone wore the same damn uniform. Combat boots, tan pants and tan long sleeve shirt. A man about five foot six comes up to James and asks a simple question.

"Hey, name's Eugene may I get yours?" He reaches out a hand which James shakes

"James, pleased to meet you." A tap on his shoulder makes him turn around to see a man about his height; he shakes the outreached hand

"The name's Dick and I gotta say you have been hitting the gym."

"Well I have been boxing since age 13 and am surprised that you have not heard about me, the almighty James Daniels; you know the one…"

A man in the crowd interrupts "That can KO someone in one hit…holy shit, never thought I'd see you here. Name's Frank by the way."

James laughs "I see I have a fan."

Frank nods "You from Brooklyn cause you have that accent." Naruto nods "Heh, so am I."

James smirks "Watch this, let's see how many New Yorkers we got on this squad."

Frank, Dick, and Eugene smile at what's coming next.

"OI! How many New Yorkers we got dahn here!"

A bunch of hands raise up and a bunch of cheers go out; needless to say James and his three new squadmates laughed heartedly but then all hurriedly get into formation as someone barks out orders.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, GET IN FORMATION!" a man about the height of Naruto dressed in, you guessed it, the same clothing but had more patches on it signifying that he was a superior.

"Sir Yes Sir!" the 16th regiment chorus

"My name is Clifford and I am your drill instructor, for the next year you will be put through what I call a little slice of hell so you better be praying to your God. Now, to set a few ground rules I don't accept the following: talking while at attention or in formation like you are now, stuck up assholes thinking their all that, and most of all whiners that don't believe they can continue with the training. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Good, now pick up your shit and march in formation; fall behind and the whole squad does sit-ups and pushups until we puke…GOT IT!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Move out!" Clifford orders as the 16th regiment follows their instructor to their bunk houses

* * *

Clifford only gave everyone a set amount of time to empty their packs and make their beds before having to get back in formation lest there be punishment. As fate would have it, a couple members took two minutes longer than allotted and the whole regiment did about fifty pushups then was tasked with going on a 300 meter run. It was here that many fell behind but not James and Clifford took note of that quickly as he saw him speed ahead but still help his downed comrades and edged them on. Clifford was impressed to say the least.

"_That James seems like leader quality, I have to see how he improves over the year."_

After the 300 meter run they were ordered to march into the mess hall for lunch where talking amongst other members was allowed. James, Frank, Eugene, and Dick all sit together and talk about what they experienced so far.

"How the heck are you not tired James?" Eugene pants slightly taking a gulp of water from his issued canteen Clifford gave everyone

James shrugs "I have always had inhuman stamina; heck, I usually train for about four hours straight with enough energy to keep going for another couple hours.

"Lucky punk." Frank playfully hits James on the shoulder making him chuckle

"Any other surprises we need to know about?" Dick asks

James taps his chin "Well, I seem to have this condition where I heal really fast. One year in the orphanage I fell down a flight of stairs and broke both legs and an arm not to mention multiple cuts and scrapes. Soon, I felt all them reset and within five minutes everything healed." He calmly takes a bite of his food

Frank, Eugene, Dick, as well as Clifford who was eavesdropping on the conversation were shocked. Dick however had to ask that ever pertinent question.

"James, what are you? Yah, it's strange about your whisker marks and bright blonde hair but this just takes the cake."

James chuckles "Well I also have inhuman strength seeming I attempted to punch through three concrete blocks and succeeded without breaking my hand."

"_Who the fuck is this kid!" _Clifford yells in his mind

Eugene puts his hands in the air "I am so done trying to understand you."

Everyone laughs at the table and was about done when Clifford came over and tapped on James' shoulder.

"Sir?" James asks as he stands at attention in front of Clifford

"At ease James, I was wondering if you would like to demonstrate how to fight seeming you are the Almighty James Daniels, that and I overheard your weird abilities."

James grins but soon remembers to stay stoic "When and where sir?"

Clifford smiles "Tomorrow morning we will be going over how to fight as you never know when you will be without a weapon on the field." He then yells for all to hear "OH AND TOMORROW IS HELL ON EARTH AS IT'S THE START OF YOUR PHYSICAL TRAINING!"

Some groans were heard and Clifford capitalizes on that "I HEARD THAT…THANKS TO SOME OF YOU, YOU ALL WILL BE DOING DOUBLE!"

This makes everything go silent in the hall and Clifford grins mentally "_Oh I love my job."_

"Sir, may I sit with my fellow mates?" James questions

"Yes you may James."

"Thank you Sir." James salutes and proceeds to sit down knowing tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

James was the first one up in his bunkhouse as he acquired a mental alarm clock over the years as he woke up every morning at 5 a.m. for training. As James was doing his morning stretches, squats, pushups and inverted sit ups, Clifford decided to come in and wake everyone up and was somewhat surprised to see James already doing a workout regime. Soon, James sees this and stands at attention while screaming out an order.

"Officer on deck!"

Everyone soon scrambles out of their bunks standing at attention then all chorus "SIR!"

"At ease gentlemen, today is when you start hell on Earth but first James here is going to demonstrate how to fight for us."

James steps up as Clifford motions for him to "Orders Sir?"

"Follow me outside and get ready to fight as I wake up the others."

James salutes and does as he is ordered as his bunkmates follow him; soon they reach a clearing where James gets in the middle of it and starts to stretch out while Clifford goes and wakes the others. Soon, James gets a devious thought in his mind; he looks around and finds a small fist sized rock and picks it up. He looks around to see Clifford and the rest of the 16th regiment coming and notices they are all looking at him; it was time to act. James reaches for that certain feeling that gives him inhuman strength and crushes the rock in his hands into tiny pebbles shocking everyone who was watching.

Clifford gulps "_Damn, he wasn't kidding when he had inhuman strength! Wait, why am I scared…I'm a Drill Instructor dammit!"_

Clifford goes into the clearing which everyone gathers around "James, are you ready to show these young lads a good clean fight."

James nods "Before we begin, I want to know what our punishment will be if I knock you out?"

Clifford smirks "Hmm, good question. How about this, fight me normally if you can hold back that strength of yours."

James nods "I can do just that Sir."

He slides his feet apart by six inches and bends a little while having his right hand positioned near his neck while his left is near his abdomen. The stance confuses Clifford but gets in a normal boxing stance and walks forward then throwing a punch when he gets close enough; James dodges and uses his left hand to attempt to hit Clifford in the gut. The instructor of course catches this and pulls forward thinking that would help his cause but in fact it did the opposite. Since his right hand was near his neck, the right knee was free to come around and nail Clifford in the side making him release James and stumble back holding his side. James capitalizes and runs in throwing a left which connects with Cliffords abdomen and then a right which results in an uppercut. Before Clifford can retaliate James takes his foot and swipes it where he falls on the ground back first; Clifford raises his hand calling the end of the fight.

The regiment was amazed seeing their instructor getting taken down with ease.

Clifford laughs "Well I shouldn't be surprised seeming you have been doing this for six years now; I assume that was your own stance?"

James nods "Yes Sir and that was my normal strength and am sorry to say I might have cracked one of your ribs."

Clifford waves it off "Do you mind showing your full strength?"

James quirks and eyebrow "Sir, with all due respect, I have to deny that."

"And why are you disobeying an order from an officer?"

"Because sir, my full strength can kill a man."

Everyone blinks and silence permeates the area but Clifford speaks up "There is a tree 2 meters to your right; I want you to hit that as hard as you can."

James salutes "Sir!"

He walks over the tree and closes his eyes then speaks for all to hear "This is why I don't use my full strength." He snaps his eyes open and some flinch from the coldness they have in them

"_Dear God Almighty, the last time I saw a glare like that was from a hardened war vet…just who is this kid?"_ Clifford ponders

James yells out and thrusts his hand forward impacting the relatively small tree which soon has a hole straight through it; he pulls out his bleeding hand and shows it to the crowd as it sizzles then the wounds vanish.

"Sir, freedom to speak?"

"You may."

"I don't know who or what I really am my brethren, I was an orphan and have no idea who my real parents were though my adoptive ones believed me to be that sent by God himself. I am unsure of this myself as I feel I belong somewhere else then here. Now, I don't know about you but if you think my demonstration is going to make some of y'all quit…don't! So what if I'm different, so what if I'm stronger or better than you, we all came here to do one thing."

"What's that!" some people yell out but Clifford paid no heed as he knew a morale speech when he heard them

"WE CAME HERE TO KICK NAZI ASS!"

Cheers go out among the regiment and Clifford smiles and thinks "_I think we got leader material here. This kid has got the biggest amount of patriotism I have ever seen."_

* * *

**Time-Skip One Year Later**

Over the course of the year, everyone in the base knew of James and his inhuman qualities and his leadership skills; even the boss of the base was impressed at his skills even that of the 16th regiment. The physical training was torturous as it included pull-ups, squat jumps, pushups, sit-ups, and a 300 yard run for the outside while the indoor test was the same minus the run but added a shuttle run and 60 second squat thrusts (**1**). James passed this with flying colors and even helped his brethren in passing this section.

Out of all the training done on the base the most fun was the weapon training; each squad member was issued an M1 Garand Rifle and a Colt M1911 pistol, with this came their other gear issued to all members of the First Division. This included the following:

M-1 helmet with liner and net on the outside while having the First Division insignia painted on the front.

OD wool overseas cap with blue piping

HBT jacket with 1st div patch on left sleeve

HBT trousers

OD trouser belt with black or green open frame buckle

41 field jacket without the 1st div patch on left sleeve or tanker jacket with the 1st div patch on left sleeve.

Khaki Cartridge belt (M-1 belt)

Canteen w/ cup and khaki cover

Khaki first aid pouch

M-1928 haver sack (infantry pack)

M-1910 T-handled shovel w/ cover or M-1910 pick mattock with khaki cover

M-1 bayonet with 10 inch blade

Khaki leggings

Service shoes (capped toe garrison boots) or shoes, service, reverse uppers (rough outs) (**2)**

For the weapons training, all regiment members had to hit the target a certain amount of times within a set spread pattern; this was rotated on and off with full gear training. It was hell on Earth for the 16th regiment but thanks to James, mostly everyone stuck through the ordeal through thick or thin; once again though, James and other various brethren of him scored top marks on marksmanship.

The year was now over, Clifford was in front of them again with a smile on his face "It has been a tough year but you all made it through hell thanks to in part of James, your leader. Once you get on the battlefield you will be separated into squads and spread out to ensure victory on the field. Rumors are we have a year until we are deployed so head back home and enjoy your family while it lasts. Congratulations men, you are now part of the Big Red One."

"Sir thank you Sir!" the regiment choruses

"You are dismissed, pack up and head home."

The crowd disperses and everyone shakes each other's hands hoping to fight together or sadly die together in the fight to end the tyranny that is sweeping Europe and the Western world. After James packs he gets back on the train and enjoys the long ride home; he couldn't wait to see the orphans again as well as Frances and Catherine; it would be a most joyous reunion.

* * *

**1 and 2 website links will be on my profile **

**AN:** Alright, I thought I could do the third chapter which goes into a WWII battle but I need to research it more as I want to get my facts straight and get a good idea what the battle was like so I can describe it better. If you are wondering yes that is the actual WWII training though I am not 100 percent on the fighting in Boot camp as well as how long it was. Before the plot can develop, I need to get through a couple more chapters that detail WWII battles so for those wondering where the plot is, just hold for a moment until my research is done; much thanks readers.


	3. Battle of Kasserine Pass

**AN:** Before I get flamed, I want to remind readers that this is a work of FICTION. This being said, some details in the following chapter about the battle will be made up but if you know your history, the factual parts should be easy to discern. Thank you for your consideration and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the next chapters will detail actual WWII battles.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 2: Battle of Kasserine Pass**

* * *

_March 3__rd__, 1943_

_Me and the other members of the First Infantry Division or Big Red One are currently in Higgins Boats dressed in full combat gear getting ready to meet up at base in Tunisia, Africa; our division and others got called to action after a massive FUBAR happened last month at Kasserine Pass. Not many details were given by our company commander but one thing was for certain, the group that landed a month ago was outnumbered on a grand scale and had to retreat. What we were told is that the Germans had Stuka dive bombers, plenty of artillery and Mark IV Panzer tanks with a mass of infantry to boot. _

_As I look around in this relatively large craft, I cannot help but see and feel the nervousness oozing off of everyone; me, well I am about ready to shit my pants. I was awarded the rank of Private First Class thanks to my leadership skills and scores in boot camp. We are about to land and get onto trucks so that we can rendezvous with the general at base; I hope I can lead my squad that will be assigned to me. I rub the silver cross medallion Sister Catherine gave me after returning home in early December; may God be with us all. _

* * *

**Flashback – December, 1942 (James/Naruto age is 19) **

James knocks on the orphanage door that he spent his life in and was ready to meet old friends again not to mention his adopted parents. A click is heard as the door-handle is turned and then it swings open; a gasp is heard from the older lady at the door, it was Sister Catherine.

"FRANCES, KIDS! JAMES IS BACK!"

Everyone hearing Catherine yelling this runs up to the front entrance immediately and tries to get a peek to see if what she said was really true; James smiles and waves at all of them.

"Guess whose home, though I will have to leave in about a year."

Catherine engulfs James in a hug and drags him inside to get away from the cold winter wind. Once inside, the orphans instantly huddle around James and start asking various questions about his ordeal.

"What was camp like?"

"Are you really leaving to fight for us?"

"Can you show me how to fight?"

James laughs and sets his rucksack on the wooden floor then sits on the nearby couch; it was the same one when he listened to Roosevelt's speech a year ago though he was dressed in his tan fatigues with tie not blue jeans and a shirt.

"One at a time everyone, I am still quite tired after a year's worth of intense training. So, who wants to sit by Brother James?"

Many of the Orphans giggle and instantly run up and glomped him in a dog pile making Catherine and Frances laugh at James' predicament.

"I see everyone missed you James." Frances smiles at him while attempting to get the orphans off which they soon do and go back to what they were doing before

"Yah think!" James deadpans

"So, what rank are you if you don't mind me asking?" Catherine asks

James motions for both to sit by him which they do "Well, my drill instructor Clifford saw my leadership skills and after a brief chat with the boss of Fort Riley I was awarded Private First Class. Scoring high marks on the weapons and physical tests helped as well, not to mention I beat my instructor in a spar."

Catherine and Frances giggle.

"Not surprised about beating your instructor but earning such a rank this early is amazing." Catherine states and, since she was the closest to James, pinched his cheek earning a blush from said person

"So when do you depart?" Frances asks

James shrugs "Rumors were a year from now but I have a feeling it will be a lot sooner; the Germans are really pushing and taken up a lot of territory. I think they called it a blitzkrieg if I remember reading reports right."

The Sisters frown but know that this is what James wanted to do; Catherine sighs and unhooks the silver crucifix necklace from her neck and hands it over to James. Frances gasps at what she was doing.

"Catherine, that was your husband's necklace; are you sure you want to give that away?"

Catherine smiles "Our son has the same name as him and I know God will be with him always but this necklace ensures that; I will be there in spirit in every battle he is in."

James starts to tear up at this point and looks at the necklace in his hands then gets up and hugs his Sisters whom both start to tear up as well. It was a long night for the three and it soon got better until the post man came to the door with a telegraph in early February for James; he was to be shipped out within the week. Everyone was sad to see James go again as they didn't know if he would come back home but James told them that if he ever died on the battlefield to take his determination to heart and use that to better yourself in the world. The orphans and even Catherine and Frances saluted him before he went out the door.

* * *

**Flashback End**

James puts his small diary in one of his pouches on his belt then opens his breast pocket and pulls out a pack of Lucky Strikes and a Zippo Lighter that had the First Division symbol on it. He takes out a cigarette and pops it in his mouth then puts the pack away; he flips the cover on the lighter and uses the striker to make a flame appear. He lights the cigarette and puffs a few times enjoying the smooth and bold taste then puts the lighter away.

"Nerves again James?"

"Heh, you know me Frank."

Franks punches James' shoulder "Hope Eugene, Dick, and I are on your squad; you're a good leader."

"Whatever…we're about to land." James stands up and barks out orders

"GATHER YOUR GEAR AND CHECK YOUR PARTNER; ONCE LANDED HEAD TO THE CONVOY!"

"Sir Yes Sir" The men in the Higgins Boats reply and do as they are told once landed James tosses his cig and gets on the convoy

The ride to the base took longer than people expected but James and some other people knew why. Rumors were the Germans loved to plant mines on the roads to halt tank and troop transport but luckily for them they encountered no such thing. After arriving at the base they were sent to bunk houses where they unpacked and were told to wait for orders; James decided to go look around and boost morale a bit, his first stop was the medical tent. What he saw there would forever change his outlook on life and showed him what war truly was.

After stepping in the tent there were soldiers with bandages on their faces, torso, and other various areas; some men were missing limbs while some were shaking uncontrollably and muttering under their breath; the smell of antiseptic and blood was in the air. It was a terrible sight to see and James subconsciously grabbed his crucifix and said a quick prayer before reassuring people.

A nurse by the name of Betty comes up asking James what he needed "Sir, do you need medical attention?"

"No ma'am, I just arrived with the First Division and am just here to boost morale a bit. Name's James by the way."

"Betty and there is one patient here that really needs help." She points to the man that was shaking uncontrollably "That's Jim, he barely escaped with his life; a bomb dropped near him and he watched his squad mates and well….I think you get the idea."

James put his hand up "Say no more ma'am, I will help around as much as I can."

"Thank you sir." Betty replies going off to check on other patients while James heads over to Jim

James kneels beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder making Jim look up into James' blue eyes "Dead…all dead, so much blood….I want my mommy!"

"_Dear Lord, is this what war is? War is said to bring peace but all I see is senseless destruction of lives and property."_

"Jim, listen to me I can only imagine how hard it was to see what you did as I have never been on the battlefield yet. Here, say what's on your mind and I can help."

Jim looks over with sweat on his brow, his eyes wide in fear "Stucka Bombers, bombs going off all around us….sirens…body parts…mother!" Jim starts crying and shaking even more but James goes up and hugs him

"Shhh, it will be alright, let it out if you wish." Jim does just that "They died for America's freedom which means they died for you Jim. Never forget their faces and use them to make yourself stronger, to show the Nazi's where to stick it."

Jims starts to calm down "Yah, up *sob* the ass."

James chuckles and pats his shoulders and sets him back on the bed "See, just do as I told you and you should recover in no time. I will know your pain soon enough as I will be deployed on the front lines; how about this, whenever we are free how about getting a couple of beers together."

Jim cracks a smile then shakes again "Yah…that'll be nice." As James was about to walk away Jim speaks up again "Their faces, my squad mates deaths will haunt my dreams; I…I don't know if I can live seeing that replay again and again."

James turns and smiles "Here, I spent my whole live in an orphanage with nuns as parents so how about I give a blessing for all the hospital." Jim nods then smiles

James stands and yells out for all to hear "Blessed be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of mercies and God of all comfort, who comforts us in all our affliction, so that we may be able to comfort those who are in any affliction, with the comfort with which we ourselves are comforted by God. For as we share abundantly in Christ's sufferings, so through Christ we share abundantly in comfort too." (**1)**

Cheers go out from most of the patients and James notices the nurses are smiling; James was about to rendezvous back with his bunk mates but was soon tapped on the shoulder. He turns around and instantly stands at attention seeing a general in front of him.

"Sir!"

"At ease soldier." The man looks at James' rank patch "A Private First Class already, I'm impressed. Oh, where are my manners the name is General George Patton."

"Private First Class James Daniels Sir."

"You gave these men what they needed in a time of need especially Jim after seeing what he saw." Patton taps his chin "How would you like to be promoted to Sergeant James."

"As much as I appreciate the offer sir, I have not had any battle experience; I don't think I would qualify for the rank sir."

Patton smiles "Congratulations James, you passed my test and are now Sergeant Rank and may choose the squad you wish to take with you when we head out in twenty days."

James stays stoic but in his mind he is wondering why he got the rank "Sir, may I question why I deserve the rank?"

Patton nods "I have read your file James; top marks on marksmanship and physical tests, strong leadership skills, a drive to protect others, can think on the fly when in dangerous situations, and you have those God given powers of yours. Pick your squad and meet me in my quarters two days from now at 0600 hours for debrief, you are dismissed."

"SIR!" James salutes and stays that way until Patton leaves the tent; he quickly leaves afterwards knowing which squad he will pick

* * *

**Two Days Later – 0600 hours Patton's Quarters**

James, Eugene, Dick, and Frank were all standing at attention waiting for General Patton just outside his quarters. When James told his friends about his promotion and that he got to pick a squad, they instantly knew they were picked. Everyone in the bunkhouse congratulated James on his achievement and some were jealous that he got to meet the infamous George Patton but they soon got over it knowing they would fight with him.

"You may come in Gentlemen." Patton says from his quarters

Once inside they were astonished to see a table in the center of the room with various maps strewn about its surface as well as intel reports stacked on a desk to the right of the table. The room was Spartan in design as you never knew when you had to get out of a situation in a short period of time.

"SIR!" James and his patrol chorus and salute

Patton chuckles "At ease men and you have my permission to break protocol when addressing me."

The men nod and James asks the question first "General, I took the time before meeting you to look around the camp and noticed that soldier etiquette was basically nonexistent; officers cannot be extinguished and the soldiers that were here before us seemed outmatched and seemed to lack experience though I have no room to speak on that matter."

Patton smiles "As did I so before we stick it to the Germans twenty days from now, I am going to whip these boys into men ready to take Kasserine pass. As to why they were outmatched, our intel came back saying that the Germans amassed a force of 8000 men, 100 tanks, and 65 artillery while we only had 2000 men four tanks, 36 tank destroyers, and 18 artillery."

"Dear God" Dick, Eugene and Frank whisper

"James, I need to know where your squad will be when my plan commences; we already have British support that will advance from the South East while another heads to Tunis to put pressure on the axis. Your Division, the first, will be heading toward El Guettar and then wherever this battle takes us." Patton explains

James points to the maps "May I?" Patton nods and James looks them over to see where Patton has things circled in red pen "This road ends to a point where we can attack the Germans on three sides so I think it will be best if we take the North hill."

"Patton decides to test James "And may I ask why that is?"

"Well General, I already know you looked at my scores in marksmanship but each member in my squad is almost just as accurate thanks to my help. I reason that with the North covered, us accurate infantryman can pick off the Germans from a good distance. That and it could slow down their movement for any reinforcements to arrive."

Patton claps "Very good, I knew there was a reason for field promoting you. Now that I know where you are going to be stationed, you are dismissed as what I have to go over is for my eyes only."

All salute and chorus "SIR!" then leave the tent and go back to their bunkhouse to clean their equipment and weapons

"I was so nervous in there…how'd you stay so calm?" Eugene asks

James just shrugs while Frank blurts out his two cents "Fuck that…I actually got to meet THE George Patton."

Everyone laughs while Dick voices his concern "Something tells me Patton is not going to go easy on the training and I have a bad feeling about where we are going to be stationed."

James pulls out a cigarette from his pack and lights it with his zippo and enjoys his smoke "Ah shove those superstitions up your ass Dick and let's think of a plan if anything does happen to go wrong."

* * *

**18 Days Later, March 23 – The Battle at El Guettar**

Dick ended up being right on the training; Patton was as strict when it came to being on the frontlines but in the end the soldiers felt confident and morale was high as Patton improved the food and mail services. The British 8th army advanced from the SE while another British force moved towards Tunis; the Americans pushed from two fronts. The First Armored Division pushed east through Maknassy while the First Infantry Division pushed SE through El Guettar.

At El Guettar the Germans came out from the pass onto the valley floor; a tank destroyer Division member recalled counting 75 German tanks that morning. Needless to say this early strike caught the Americans off guard.

The sound of German Stuka Bombers was in the air, all in formation; the Americans react by using their M3 Command Halftrack with a 50cal machine gun on it attempting to shoot them down. The bombs start to drop and the German's activate their sirens striking fear into the hearts of anyone on the receiving end. Bombs explode as they hit all around the Tank Destroyer Units, hot shrapnel is thrown through the air and hitting some unlucky soldiers; the sounds of vehicles getting destroyed and people calling for medics is what is heard around the battlefield. After the bombers make their run the Panzer tanks start to advance while the Americans make a tactical retreat.

As the Germans push forward, the First Infantry Division is waiting for them on the east end. This is where the infantry was entrenched in the hillside with artillery and tank destroyers below; an additional infantry lined the ridges on the north and south. No American tanks were present as Patton ordered them to Makanassy. The men that heard the earlier commotion were scared out of their mind; some started to light up in order to calm their nerves. Soon, the Germans arrive and all hell breaks loose.

The heavy booming thud of the Americans M3 tank destroyer rang out in the valley and punched its 75mm shell into any tank it came in contact with. The American infantry was picking off German infantry while this was going on. The sounds of ricocheting bullets, heavy thuds of the tanks and artillery shelling, and screams for medics or mothers were in the air along with the smell of charred bodies, burning oil, and other various smells. On the North Ridge, James and his squad was impressed with the Germans will to fight on; if a tank got disabled they would flood out of said tank, grab their mounted machine gun and turn it on them; it sounded like canvas ripping making everyone on the receiving end hit the deck.

Up on the North Hill, James and his men were having fun; Patton told them to take a radio just in case; it would soon prove useful as some German forces decided to break away from their group and push up the hill they were on.

James ducks as he hears a round ricochet off a rock; his heart is beating a mile a minute in his chest "We got company!"

Frank continues to fire his M1 Garand until its empty resulting in a ting sound as the cartridge gets ejected; almost every shot hit and downed a German "Yah and it's not just infantry! Way to go Dick, you had to jinx us!"

Dick shakes his head and goes back to firing his M1 but ducks as a German halftrack aims their machine gun at him and fires "Eugene, call in an artillery strike on their position, aim for the halftracks!"

"ON IT!" Eugene yells back as he looks over the map a couple times and calls in the coordinates.

German tanks start to close in but the problem was that the closest tank destroyers were now six miles back; they would not make it in time. Everyone looked on in horror as they thought this battle would be lost but soon the tanks start to erupt into flames as the thunderous boom of artillery for A company from the 601st ,whom were nearby, destroy the incoming tanks so that the destroyers had time to arrive. Back on the North Hill, the artillery strike did not go according to plan; yes the hill was already getting pounded with German artillery making James and his squad scared for their life as they heard shrapnel whizz past them but they soon were getting hit with their own which was much worse.

"THE FUCK EUGENE!" James yells out as he and the others dive for cover as their own artillery goes off around them

"WHAT COORDS DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Dick screams

"WHAT?!" Frank calls out as the artillery temporarily deafened him

Eugene quickly checks the map and pales "AH SHIT! I SCREWED UP THE COORDS!"

"YOUR FIRST CLUE?!" Dick sarcastically yells as he attempts to find the lowest ground possible

"CALL A CEASEFIRE DAMMIT!" James orders

Eugene quickly winds the radio and attempts to contact them; he gets through and repeatedly calls for a ceasefire. A shell goes off in close proximity to Frank and he yells out in pain as shrapnel rips through his right arm, left leg, and some embed in his back. James looks back to see his brethren bleeding and attempting to get up; he rushes over and grabs him and runs for cover with Frank in tow. Within minutes the shelling stops making James and his squad breathe a sigh of relief but only slightly as now they had a wounded man with them.

"Dammit, now Frank's hurt…and possibly bleeding out."

Frank motions for a place to sit down and James sets him in a crater that a shell made "Thanks James." Frank wheezes out "Damn, I think that one nicked a lung." He hacks out some blood

"Hold in their Frank, you're not dying this day!" Eugene calls out which Frank smiles back and gives a thumbs up

The rest of the squad take position again and reload their M1 Garand's and start picking off the Germans again; a ting signifying when they ran out of ammo. The tank destroyers soon arrive and in combination with the 601st, 37 tanks are soon destroyed in a quick manner making the Germans fall back and regroup.

"We finally got breathing room after about almost two days's worth of fighting." Eugene sighs in relief now noticing that it is approaching night time

"Yah, and my hearing is finally coming back…no thanks to you." Frank quips making Eugene put his hands in the air

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" James yells out "Frank, no more talking as you are wounded and we don't know how badly; I can run you to the makeshift medic tent close from here if you wish."

"Who's in charge if you do go?" Dick asks

"Since you asked…congratulations, you are now in charge. Frank, let's go."

Dick mumbles something about opening his damn mouth which Eugene caught and snickered then pulled a Lucky Strike from his pack and lights up; It would be the next morning when James arrived again and the prognosis on Frank was not good.

_March 26, 1943_

_My first battle in this war and I am starting to see why everyone smokes around here; I am committing a sin against God by poisoning my body but I consider that the lesser of two evils seeming I might die at any time. I met General George Patton and he awarded me Sergeant while my Squad mates Eugene, Frank, and Dick are all Private 2. Speaking of Frank, after a FUBAR artillery strike courtesy by Eugene giving the wrong coordinates, he got hit by shrapnel and I had to take him to the medical tent nearby. The injuries in his leg and arm will heal as they didn't go deep but the two in his back were life threatening; one nicked his left lung while the other was a mere two inches from his heart. I almost lost a good soldier today; I now see what war truly is. War is supposed to bring peace but all it brings is pain and unnecessary violence. The Germans have retreated for now and I don't know when they will be back. _

* * *

**March 27th, 1943**

The following morning, James and everyone else woke to a massive German resistance coming towards them; they were all low on munitions and morale was slightly low after many witnessed their friends get injured or killed in the last battle. Fortunately for them, a morale boost was coming and it was in the form of one man, the person who orchestrated this whole plan.

Patton, who was at Maknassy at the time, finally arrives with his artillery and it just so happened to be when the Germans decided to punch in again; they were a mile and a half away from Patton's artillery. The American infantry focused on the German infantry while also watching the ensuing carnage that has lasted for hours already, the heavy thud of the M1 155 Long Tom could be heard for miles around as it launched its 155mm, 6 inch round towards the advancing force. These shells were timed to explode over the German's heads making them extremely efficient.

Dick chuckles softly "Anyone call for German Bowling?"

James and the crew laugh along with him and pick off the now retreating Germans but the battle was not over as Maknassy was still being fought over. The battle at El Geuttar lasted another four days and it wasn't until the British 8th infantry managed to push the rest of the German's toward Maknassy and free El Geuttar from the German's clutches. The First Division and any other troops retreat to help Macknassy where another bloody standoff would ensue.

More tanks and Flax 88's with a mass of German infantry stood in the Allied way of getting to Tunis where another British division was currently fighting alone. According to some soldiers, early in March a squad of Tanks and infantry had to endure a 12 day shelling fanfare courtesy of the Germans. James including everyone else wondered how in the hell anyone could survive such a torture but here they were talking to everyone about their own slice of hell they went through. The fighting was tough just like at El Geuttar but by April 6th Maknassy was finally taken and the German's pushed back to Tunis; the final assault would soon commence to push the Germans out of Tunisia.

* * *

**Port of Bizzert, Hill 609**

_April 10__th__, 1943_

_German artillery and mortars have pound our forces as their steel rain showers upon us as they use Hill 609 to their advantage. I was shot clean through the arm today; I didn't even register the pain and the men around me were in shock at that and when my wound healed itself. I still chuckle when I remember seeing their fish out of water faces. We are currently in fox holes attempting to ride out this storm and my hope is that we take this hill soon; even Dick and Eugene are a nervous wreck like I am. Frank is still recovering in a hospital but this time it's on a ship that is just off shore; I thank God every day for keeping him alive. _

It's been two days since the shelling started and it was now slowing down; it was time to act. Everyone gets up from their hidey-holes and attempts to rush the hill once again but like last time, people are bisected by machine gun fire or blown apart by mortars or artillery.

James flinches as a mortar goes off behind him, he feels the explosions heat "I am getting sick of this shit…how you fairing Eugene?"

Eugene dives to the ground hearing the whistling of a mortar strike incoming; it explodes fifty feet to his right taking out many men. He begins to fire his M1 at the Germans on the hill.

"I am low on ammo, smell nasty, and have seen many comrades die in battle…HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"

Dick laughs as his M1 makes a ting sound then flinches as he hears shrapnel whizz by "He got you there James."

"Shut-up and keeping firing and pushing forward." James chuckles knowing when he's beat

The days kept on passing and there seemed to be a stalemate; morale was at an all-time low, food rations and ammunition was almost empty, and nothing seemed to work in their favor. The general who was leading the charge decided to pull a tricky maneuver and ordered tanks to come in and go up the hill; no this was not Patton as he was ordered by Eisenhower to head back to Morocco to plan an invasion. The tanks arrive; the date is unknown as the battle weighed heavy on everyone's mind. On the way up the tanks encountered mines knocking them out but enough got partly up the hill to take out most of the artillery.

"Thank God that the tanks did their job, now all we have to do is get our asses up that damned hill!" Dick angrily states

James turns to Dick and Eugene as his M1 goes ting and he reaches into his ammo pouch to see that there is none to use. He pats his pistol holster and is happy his Colt M1911 is still there.

"Dick, Eugene, you may follow me if you wish but I am sick of waiting, I am heading up the hill dammit." James hands his M1 to Eugene as he stands from his prone position and pulls out his pistol and checks to see if it was loaded; it was.

"Are you fucking insane!" Dick yells out

"James, you don't have to give your life away; who knows how many Germans are up there."

James silently cries then sucks it up and salutes his teammates "I do this for my country." He rubs the silver cross Catherine gave him "And may God be at my side. FOR AMERICA!"

James yelled out the last part and hauled ass to the hill; other soldiers that saw this later described a tan blur across the battlefield and some crazy nut screaming about America. It boosted morale slightly to see someone do this but everyone thought he was nuts.

"Well, there goes the most surprising man I've ever known." Eugene sadly states with a sigh

Dick chokes on his tears "Dammit James…why!"

* * *

**With James**

James rushes up the hill with his M1911 that only has three clips; one in the gun and two on his belt. At first the Germans did not fire at him thinking he was crazy but then realized here was an American out in the open, so they fired their weapons. Bullets whizzed past James but he was focused and felt that same sensation flowing through him boosting his senses and strengthening his body.

"I feel amazing and…" James ducks as a rifle bullet passes overhead "_How did I dodge that?"_ He wonders but gets within range and starts firing

"SNELL, SNELL!" The Germans yell

"Töten die Amerikanische (Kill the American)" Some other Germans shout as they fire their weapons

James gets closer and closer and keeps firing and soon his first clip is done; all 8 rounds found a Germans skull. He quickly reloads but gets shot in the foot while doing so and curses but manages to finish and fires out again.

A German with a machine gun sets his sights on James and was about to open fire when his head explodes into blood and brain matter as a .45 caliber round enters his skull. Soon though, James' gun jams and he quickly looks around for the next best thing; he finds a machine gun nearby that was used. After stowing away his pistol he quickly picks up the heavy gun with his strength and lets it rip mowing down any German firing at him. Due to the weight however it was hard to move and James got shot multiple times in the arms, legs, and chest but luckily missing his vitals.

"GET SOME YOU FUCKING KRAUTS!"

The men below heard this as they just got to the top of the hill as James dispatched the last German then fell on his back due to exhaustion and blood loss thanks to the wounds.

Dick and the others gasp in shock at the carnage; blood flows like a river and body parts are everywhere. Accounts varied to how many Germans were killed but estimates ran about one hundred.

Eugene goes over to a heavily breathing James "Hey buddy, how was your adventure!" He pats James on the head

James puts a thumbs up then coughs out some blood "That was probably the stupidest shit I've ever done in my life."

Dick and the others laugh then cheer as they finally liberated Hill 209; it was April 29th but Tunisia would not be fully liberated until May 9th. This was the same day James woke in the hospital on deck of a ship just off shore.

* * *

**Ship Hospital**

James groans as he opens his eyes and looks around to see the grey walls and smells oil and the sea mixed with antiseptic.

"Hey Eugene, he's getting up." Frank pokes Eugene who is sleeping in a chair near James' bed

In a hoarse voice "Hey guys, did anyone get the number on that trolley?"

Everyone laughs but Dick speaks up "What in God's name were you thinking! Oh I still have your M1 by the way; it's in your quarters."

James gives a thumb up "Yah, you gave us quite a scare and the General of the battle was not happy with your actions but excused them after getting a telegram." Eugene chuckles out

James raises an eyebrow "What day is it?"

"Well, we took the hill on the 29th of April and its now March 9th so you slept for ten days." Dick starts

"Sad news about this whole battle is that about 1/3 of the First Division, our division was killed according to reports." Eugene ended

"Damn." Chorused Frank and James

A knock on the door is heard and everyone minus James stands at attention; James does salute though as a General came in, the same one that managed the battle. He was close to James' height but wore a class A navy uniform adorned with many medals and ribbons showing his status.

"SIR!" everyone choruses

"At ease men." The general walks towards James whom stares into his coal black eyes "Now James, for what you did I can demote you but I have to admire your tenacity and bravery on the field. I was told if it was not for your weird healing ability you would be shipped home in a box."

The general fishes a telegram from the pocket of his pea coat and hands it to James who reads it.

"_Dear Sergeant James Daniels, _

_For your bravery and willingness for self-sacrifice so that you could protect the lives of your brethren in arms I, Dwight D. Eisenhower and President Roosevelt hereby award you, James Daniels, with the Congressional Medal of Honor. Congratualtions, and may God be with you always."_

James tears up and passes the note around the room for Frank and the others to read "I am not a hero, I don't deserve this award. Many men died out there but why not me?"

The general smiles at his words "You may not call yourself a hero but what you did was beyond anything a simple man would have done. I honestly would not have done what you did but I have a feeling God is not done with you yet; your special powers have to come from him." The general pats James on the shoulder "I am proud of you James, you're a good soldier and it will be a sad day for all of us when you pass on."

James chokes back a tear "Thank you sir."

The general nods and leaves the room while everyone else stares in shock at what James was awarded. It was the highest award in the military and for it to be signed by Eisenhower and the President himself made it even more special; Frank, Eugene, Dick, and James; an interesting squad but with an even more interesting and somewhat crazy leader.

* * *

**1. 2 Corinthians 13-5**


	4. Omaha Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this chapter will contain accounts of war.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 3: Omaha Beach**

* * *

James is currently riding the train back to Brooklyn, New York as he got an extended leave thanks to bravery on the field but the General warned that he can be called at any time. James smiled and replied with "I will always fight for God and my country."

_May 16th, 1943_

_The Medal of Honor, I cannot believe I was awarded such a medal and for what; seeing my comrades die in the field, fighting tooth and nail to halt the German War Machine? I do one heroic act and they award me for it yet I feel that I should have been the one to die that day. I ask God that question time and again yet it seems he is not listening at the moment. As I sit here on the train, I cannot help but smile to see Catherine and Frances plus the orphans after so long yet I feel remorse down inside for what I bared witness to on the battlefield. My award Ceremony is two months from now in the White House and I get to choose who comes to it; I already have my choices but hoped that Eugene, Frank, and Dick would be able to see it. Alas, they are stationed in Britain at the moment preparing for something, something that I fear I will have a part of, a fear of it being the last day of my life._

* * *

**In Konoha**

Minato sighs as he sits at the Hokage's desk doing paperwork; he glances at the photo on said desk. It was a picture taken at the hospital of him and Kushina holding Naruto; it was a happy time, a time that was 12 years ago. Ever since his disappearance Minato sent out search parties hoping to find any trace of his son but it was all for naught.

A day after Naruto went missing, Minato set up a council meeting and it did not go well at all as people questioned about what happened to the Kyuubi; he told them about the Sandaime's sacrifice and the disappearance of Naruto which irked a lot of people. Minato kept the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in his son a secret but word still got out about it and a finger was pointed at Danzo; Minato and Kushina knew all about his secret program that was supposedly dismantled but both knew better from the body language he produced. A knock on the door is heard and Minato tells the person to enter; Kushina comes in to see her husband looking at the picture.

"I can't believe 12 years have passed Minato, is there any hope that Naruto is still out there?" Kushina goes up and hugs Minato whom hugs back

"I'm not sure anymore Kushina, I just hope that wherever Naruto is that he is alright." Minato sighs "I know this is a sore point we have discussed over the years but do we want another child after what happened?"

Kushina turns away from her husband and looks out the window that overlooked Konoha and silently cries "I would love to but…but I'm afraid that we will lose that child as well."

Minato nods sadly knowing it was true "I just hope that he comes back someday and then maybe we can give him a brother or sister."

Kushina turns back to Minato and smiles "I hope as well."

* * *

**Two Months Later – White House, Washington D.C.**

The reunion with Catherine and the others went well to a certain extent when James came back home to the Orphanage. The orphans were happy to see him but Catherine had this sad look in her eyes and James questioned the whereabouts of Frances; once Catherine burst into tears he feared the worst and it came true. At the age of 78, Frances had passed away; she passed three days before James arrived home. Although he was used to seeing others die in front of him, the motherly bond James had with Frances hit hard; he wept hard that night asking God for help and guidance. The funeral was a week later, it was there that James began to become sick at fighting in this war, became sick at seeing so many die before him; he knew that he had to keep fighting though as America's freedom meant a lot.

The memories halt as James is called up to the podium in the room of the White House reserved for the ceremony. Standing to the right of the podium was Eisenhower while President Roosevelt was supporting himself on it; in the stands were members of his division, Catherine and some of the orphans, as well as media crews. James, in his standard Class A uniform, steps up to the podium and salutes both men near it whom salute back.

Roosevelt stands there at the podium, forgoing his wheelchair as he wanted to be seen as a strong president, and smiles at James.

"Sergeant James Daniels it is with great honor that I the President of the United States and Eisenhower, the General of the Army, award you with the Congressional Medal of Honor for your tenacity and bravery on the battlefield as well as going above and beyond the call of duty in a time of war."

James now faces the crowd standing at attention "Thank you Mr. President."

"General, if you would do the honors." Roosevelt asks who gets a nod in return

Eisenhower, dressed in his Class A, fishes a box out of his pea coat; it is black on the outside and when he opens it there is red lining with a medal on the bottom. It was bronze star shaped with a green ring around said star and in the middle of it was a picture of a soldier's top half of his body. Above that was an American Eagle which connected with the blue ribbon, the center of which was a rounded square with 13 stars on it.

Eisenhower takes the medal out and places the box on the podium then walks up toward James and puts it around his neck then salutes which James returns.

"Not only have you gone above and beyond the call of duty, I feel that your bravery on the field showed other American forces that day on Hill 609 what a true soldier really is; one that lays their life on the line no matter the consequences. Not only have you showed bravery but great leadership and strategic thought as well. It is with great honor that I also award you, James Daniels, with the rank of Lieutenant."

"Sir thank you Sir!" James replies and salutes earning one back

Eisenhower goes over to Roosevelt and helps him back to his seat to the left of the podium as James takes center stage.

James takes a deep breath gathering his thoughts and says his peace.

"I am honored that I have gotten such a prestigious award and an increase in rank but I hold no glory for it. I have seen my comrades die in front of my eyes, I have seen things that no mortal man should ever see in his lifetime; I know what war is, it is said to bring peace but at what cost. Innocent lives are lost, needless destruction is had and friends and family are torn apart after learning their son died in the line of duty. I am not a hero for what I did so do not call me by such a name, I am just a soldier who did what I felt was right for his country and for his brethren in arms. Thank you everyone and God bless America."

The crowd applauds and cheers as the press takes pictures for the newspaper; Catherine and some others are in tears at James' moving speech, even Eisenhower is impressed.

"_Lieutenant Daniels, what a great soldier you are. You remind me of myself when I was your age."_

The months passed since that day and James was having a good time away from all the fighting. People that saw him on the streets waved at him and asked for an autograph as he was posted in all the papers in New York and around the US; it was a major morale boost for the ones that were drafted. That joy soon turned into sadness as on April 16th, 1944 almost a year since he was put on leave James was called to action again; he was now 20 years old and what battle he will be part of will be forever engrained in his memory.

* * *

_May 17__th__, 1944_

_I arrive in Southern Britain in the afternoon and join up with my squad and got to see Frank, Eugene, and Dick again; them and the guys in the First Division heard about my rank increase and ceremony so they congratulated me and will be taking me out for drinks later today. I was asked to take out the Medal of Honor to show everyone; yes I kept the blasted thing with me as I thought it as a good luck charm in a way. I laughed at their reactions_ _as they ogled over the thing and wished to be just like me; that got me slightly angry as I did not want anyone to be in my shoes. _

_An orphan who has no idea who his actual parents are, a person with strange god given powers, I just want to know who I really am. Is that the shoes that some of my brethren want to fill…I think not but I digress. We are to be preparing for a battle next week but the Generals are not sure when the weather will break to go ahead with the Operation. As I sit here writing this, I cannot help but feel that I will no longer be able to write in this journal a month from now; is it a sign from God saying my time has come or is it just nerves? _

* * *

**June 6****th****, 1944: English Channel, destination Omaha Beach**

"10 MINUTES!" The captain of the landing craft yells out

The surf pounds against the sides of the landing craft making water come in the boat; not only that there is incoming artillery from the Germans which also add to the chaos. Men in the craft are shaking from the cold surf, nerves, and the beginnings of sea sickness; many try to light up but to their ire they find the water puts out their cigarette. Men hold their plastic wrapped M1 Garand and Thompson Submachine gun to their chest like it's a trophy, a key to their survival; it was not far from the truth as the hell they were about to endure would last for 12 long hours.

"5 MINUTES!"

A tap is felt on James' shoulder; he turns to see Eugene looking as pale as a ghost "Damn, Eugene you don't look so hot."

Eugene bends down and throws up which gets all over the person in front of him "That damn meal they let us had screwed me up; steak, eggs, donuts, coffee, and a whole bunch of other goodies. The hell where the captains thinking?"

James shrugs "I knew eating that would be disastrous so I opted to skip it but only eating a candy bar and an apple this morning."

Dick, who is behind James, chuckles "Yah, they feed us good and have us wake up at five in the morning to get ready then ship out by 6:15am….just dandy."

"1 MINUTE!"

James knew this was the time to try and boost morale so he stands up from his seat.

"Alright men, listen up; we are about to enter the great unknown, a place where most of us might not survive. Pray to your God, write your last letters to your loved ones, and look around this craft and say goodbye to this group of fine soldiers."

"30 SECONDS!"

The men say their last goodbyes, prayer their last prayer, and write their last letter. Bombs still go off around them and now German machine gun fire hits the boat making a ting sound adding to the fear felt on board.

"10 SECONDS!"

The men all stand and salute each other; their hearts are pounding, adrenaline is pumping through their veins. They know that this might be their last moments on Earth. The craft halts its movement, the time slows down, the screech of the exit ramp dropping is heard then a thump splash indicates it is now fully open. With a war cry the men that just landed rush out of the crafts and most are immediately cut down by the five machine guns trained on their positions.

James as well as others seeing the carnage from the exit ramp decide to jump from the side of the craft and rush the beach from there; luckily for them they landed in shallow water as for the boat behind them that was another story. Eugene looks back and sees men fall into the water and never come up again as their heavy gear lets them drown. Both quickly find cover behind a hedgehog (**1**); the sound of machine gun fire and shrapnel from the artillery and mines that people step on ting against its metal frame.

Eugene looks up the beach and curses to James who is beside him "Shit, that's got to be about three football field lengths, add the barriers the Germans set up makes me wonder how the hell this is going to work."

James shields his eyes as an artillery shell explodes 50 feet from him sending a wave of dirt and pieces of his brethren toward him. "There is no try, just doing…as much as I hate to say this we have to run the gauntlet."

The smell of burning flesh is in the air mixed with the cries of mothers and medics as well as the sounds of artillery whistling overhead and exploding on impact. It was a gruesome scene to be had, a scene that would not fade from the soldiers who survive this day's memory.

"Any idea where Frank and Dick are at?" Eugene questions

"Not a damn clue but we got better things to worry about; we need to get to the dunes which just border the bunkers that the machine gunners are held up in."

"Aye Lieutenant!" Eugene yells back

* * *

James and Eugene un-wrap their M1 Garand Rifles and fire a few rounds at the German machine gunners but none seem to hit their target. James holds out his left hand and puts one finger down every second; Eugene knows what this means. The hand turns into a fist and both yell as they attempt to run as fast as they can and as far as they can without getting killed; three hundred feet is all they manage as an artillery shell lands just 10 feet from them, the blast dazing them slightly but luckily no shrapnel hits. They retreat behind a hedgehog.

They stay at this position for about an hour as they look back to see floating tanks attempt to come onto shore but watch in horror as they sink or for the ones that do make it, are destroyed beyond repair. A cry rings out near Eugene and James and they turn in its direction; it's Frank.

"Eugene, James!" He waves from the safety of his hedgehog

"Where's Dick!" James yells out

"About 10 yards behind me the last I knew." Frank looks ahead "Wish me luck, we need to get to those dunes."

"Frank wait…!" Eugene cries out hoping to halt Frank from what he was about to do but to no avail

Frank grips his rifle tight and runs to his heart's content in an attempt to get farther ahead; he zigzags through obstacles but only manages to get ahead 10 feet before he is bisected by German Machinegun fire.

"FRANK!" Eugene and James yell out and both pound their helmeted heads against the steel structure with tears coming out of their eyes

"_Frank…why God? Do you hate me, is this a sign?"_ James ponders

"….." Eugene cannot form any words and just silently cries for what he and James just witnessed

At this point Dick arrives to their right as he takes cover behind a hedgehog which tings as machine gun fire hits it.

"Frank…where is he?" Dick questions then sees the sad faces of Eugene and James as they turn to him "Oh God…tell me that he's not."

Both nod their head and point to Frank's cooling body; Dick takes a gander and cannot hold in his breakfast and throws up and starts shaking uncontrollably.

Dick starts a prayer in hopes to calm himself down; James and Eugene join in once it starts.

"Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever. Amen."

All three suck up their tears and make a mental vow as they look at each other "_For Frank."_ They then battle cry and all run up together catching many soldiers off guard though many see this as good hope which raises morale slightly. Artillery explodes near them, bullets and shrapnel whizz past but they run as fast as they can and as far as they can; a whistle is heard from incoming artillery and all three spot a massive crater then dive in it just as the bomb explodes where they were moments ago. In the crater, all three men laugh and pound fists together partly in humility that they just escaped death and that all seemed alright even though Frank was lost; 200 feet is all that was left between them and the dunes.

* * *

Blood runs like a river on the beach, body parts are strewn everywhere; cries for mothers and medics are heard amidst the thunderous boom of artillery and the ripping canvas of machine gun fire courtesy of the Germans. It is now three hours into the battle for Omaha beach and the American assault is disintegrating; the tide rolls in squeezing the American troops in a small area leaving them open for machine gun and artillery fire. One man who was on a landing craft with a good sized crew to help support the men already on the beach was a man by the name of General Kota.; he was a slightly rotund man and was 51 years old.

As he was smoking his cigar, he looked on in sadness at what was transpiring on the beach and knew that leadership is needed, the men needed off the beach, and that the Germans had to be stopped. Once landed, his men ran for cover while the medics attempted to help as many as they could; Kota just brandished his cigar and Colt M1911 and walked around reassuring men and barking out orders not even flinching at the artillery that explodes around him or the machine gun fire whizzing past.

Eugene peaks his head from the crater and then motions for Dick and James to see this "Holy shit, you have to see this…I can't believe this guy!"

James and Dick peeks their head from the crater to see Kota wandering around ordering men and not worrying about getting injured; both start laughing.

"I knew you were a crazy SOB James but this guy takes the cake."

"I know what you mean; he is just walking around like it's just a normal day on the beach…no pun intended."

Eugene smacks his face "Too soon James, too soon."

Soon the men that Kota rounded up run past the three in the hole; Kota stops and looks at the three and smiles as he puffs on his cigar.

"Heh, look at you three huddling in this hole, you got 200 feet to go hop to it!"

"SIR YES SIR!" James, Eugene, and Dick chorus then rush out of the crater and make it to the dunes just as Kota does

Dead bodies lined the dunes as well as the ones that have survived hell thus far; Kota orders the men to cut the first line of barbed wire while he tells James to fetch the Bangalore Torpedoes from a man down the line. James salutes and hauls ass 10 yards to his right in hope of finding them. After five minutes he finds what he is looking for and decides to head back; just as he was about to get there he hears the whistle of an artillery shell incoming. To save the torpedoes he throws them to Eugene who is 10 feet in front of him.

"James what are you…" Eugene questions but cannot finish as an explosion goes off just 5 feet behind James

Dick and Eugene watches in horror as James flies forward landing in front of them and General Kota face first; the concussive blast almost liquefying his organs and shrapnel cuts deep into his back, arms, and legs.

"JAMES!" Eugene and Dick chorus and rush to aid their friend; they turn him over

James coughs out a massive amount of blood and smiles to his friends and General Kota whom is laying a slightly pudgy hand on his shoulder.

"General, I want you to send this to my adoptive mother Catherine."

James coughs out more blood as some run from his ears and eyes; he reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a folded white sheet of paper which Kota takes.

"I will Lieutenant." Kota squeeze his shoulders as James' breathing gets more laborious

"Hold in their James, we can patch you up!" Dick starts to cry as does Eugene

James coughs again "No, God told me that today would be my day; the signs were there since last month."

With a shaky hand James grabs the silver cross Catherine gave him and yanks it off his neck then hands it to Eugene.

"Take it…*cough*…use it to remember me by…*cough*…knowing that I will always be fighting with you."

Eugene shakily reaches out and takes the cross from James' bloody hand then nods silently. With a smile on his face James says his last words.

"I'm coming home."

Kota closes James' eyes for him and pats Eugene and Dick on the shoulders as both cry into their friends body. With renewed vigor, Kota proclaims his famous words.

"Gentlemen, we are being killed on the beaches, let us go inland and be killed." (**2)**

The Americans took Omaha beach and pushed the Germans back far enough nine hours later for reinforcements to come in; the mood was somber by the end of the day as everyone knew a great soldier had just died.

* * *

**One month later – Angel Guardian Home**

A knock is heard on the door of the orphanage and Catherine opens it to see the postman.

"Telegram for Sister Catherine."

Catherine takes it "Thank you sir."

The man nods and walks away as Catherine shuts the door and heads into the kitchen and sits down at the table to see what the telegram entailed. She opens it up and starts to read; the news breaks her heart.

_Miss Catherine,_

_The Department of the Army deeply regrets to inform you that your adoptive son, Lieutenant James Daniels, was killed in action in the performance of his duty and in the service of his country. The Department extends to you its sincerest sympathy in your great loss. _

Just as she was about to break down in tears, she notices a folded white piece of paper with her name on it; she opens it up and smiles as it was from James.

_Hello Sister Catherine or should I say mother. If you are receiving this than I regret to inform you that I have passed on from this world per God's request. The signs have been here for a month now and though I was scared at first I accepted my fate just as you taught me. Please tell the orphans of my passing as I feel they need to know that my sacrifice was not in vein and that Frances and I will be watching over each and every one of you. Thank you for raising me and taking me in as your son, I don't know what I would have done without your love. _

Catherine hugs the letter from James tight to her body and starts to cry alerting the orphans nearby and soon question what was wrong. She motions them into the living room where she tells them what happened to James; all hug Catherine and all mourn the loss of a great man and soldier.

* * *

**With James/Naruto** **after Death**

James looks around to see white all around him and that his wounds are gone and his clothing no longer damaged "Where am I, is this heaven?"

A tall man with long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white robe and leather sandals walks toward James with a smile.

"Indeed this is James or should I say Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

James scratches his head "So, you must be God." The man nods "My name is James not Naruto."

God shakes his head "Your birth name is Naruto as that is what your parents named you."

James gets on his knees in a praying position "Please, who were my actual parents and why did I seem different than others where I lived?"

God chuckles "The reason you were different is that you were born in a place called Konoha which is a different dimension then the USA which I sent you to. As to your actual parents, they are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

James stands and looks God in the eyes "Why me?"

God walks up and pats James on the shoulder.

"A strong man was needed to help turn the tide of the war and you were just the person but I chose for you to die so I can send you back home, your real home. I sense that your world is about to go through dark times hence why I need you back where you rightfully belong."

"All I did was fight for my country though I did have these strange powers which I still cannot explain." James replies questionably

"Yes you fought, but you showed others what it means to fight giving the Americans the morale boosts it needed to stand against the Germans. As to that strange power, your world uses chakra which enhances your strength, stamina, speed, and other things; you were tapping into that subconsciously. Also, another thing you need to know before going is that a man sealed a demon into your stomach; the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

James blinks "What?" he thinks for a moment "Is that why I felt funny when angry…I always felt this foreboding sensation when that happened so I learned to control my emotions."

God nods "Yes that is quite so but I advise trying to talk to it sometime."

James looks at God with a strange expression then ignores the statement "So….about me going back home; what needs to be done?"

"I was going to unlock your chakra but you already did that so lucky me." James sweat drops "Anyway, you will keep your weapons, clothing, and such when you go, I will teach you the basic jutsu required from the academy, make it so you can understand their language, and send you a gift later on."

James breathes a sigh of relief "I don't know what I would be without my trusty M1."

This is currently on a leather sling over his shoulder.

"So, are you going to drop me into Konoha so that I can see my parents that is if you are telling the truth; no offense to you of course."

God laughs "Oh no, I will be dropping you into Wave country where a team of Konoha ninja are on a misson; you are 20 years old in the US dimension but only 12 years have passed in yours. I would have made it so you looked the right age but I decided against it so consider it a thank you for believing in me all those years."

James smiles "I would hug you but that would be very awkward."

God chuckles and pokes James' head sending the memories of the jutsu, his parents, and the Kyuubi into his mind. A minute passes and God takes his finger away making James hold his head from the memory increase.

"Good luck James, and remember I will always be watching over you."

James nods "Thank you for everything God, I know we will meet again someday."

With that James leaves in a flash of white leaving behind a happy God knowing that his work with James/Naruto is now complete.

* * *

**Wave Country**

A flash of white is seen in an alley alerting some people to check out the area; a man steps out in strange tan clothing with a strange device over his shoulder and wearing a strange cap atop his head.

James sees the people and waves to them "Hello, as you can tell I am not from around here. I am looking for a certain team of ninja; could you point me in the right direction?"

A man smiles and walks up to James "Sure, you look like you're going to help Tazuna with the bridge; come with me I will escort you there."

As they were walking the man, about five foot five and dressed in rags strikes up conversation.

"So, have you heard about Gato and what he is doing here? Just look around."

James does and notices the dilapidated buildings and starving kids and people and growls in anger.

"I don't know who this Gato is but he needs to die."

The man nods "Glad you and I are on the same page. Say, where are you from anyway? Names' Kenshin by the way."

"Lieutenant James Daniels, soldier of the 16th regiment in the First Infantry Division from the United States sir."

"What's a United States? And what are you again?"

James chuckles "The United States is a place far away from here and I am like the ninja of this land though our technology is just better." It was the partial truth but it worked for him

Kenshin nods "OK…that explains the clothing and weird items. Anyway, we are here."

In front of James stands a quaint home like that in the village below but in better shape; a light was on in the kitchen area; James thanks Kenshin and knocks on the door as said man leaves. The door opens with a click and a man with his lower half of his face covered by a blue mask and a headband covering one eye stands there with a lazy look in his eye.

"And you are?"

"James Daniels, Lieutenant of the 16th Regiment in the First Infantry Division, United States sir."

The man narrows his eyes at James then notices the whisker marks on his cheeks "_Could it be?"_

"Can you please remove your strange cap so that I can see your hair?"

"It's a helmet mind you and I see no reason as to why not as there are no bombs going off." James takes his helmet off showing the man his high and tight blond hair

Although the hair is different, the man recognizes the hair color as Minato's "Naruto…is that you?"

Deciding to play it safe he replies "My name is James, I am twenty years old and lived with adoptive parents up until age 18."

"_Hmm, he looks like Naruto but the age does not match…could I be wrong?"_

James, getting tired of standing outside asks to come inside "May I come inside sir?"

"Kakashi is my name, and yes you may come in."

James nods "Thank you sir."

* * *

**AN: **Naruto is back home yet still uses James as his name as he does not trust anyone yet; the next chapters will introduce the plot into the story and I thank readers for sticking through the process thus far. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I fixed James' rank to make it proper; oversight on my part and thanks reviewers for pointing that out.

**1.) **Hedgehog – pieces of steel girder in the shape of a jack; used on the beaches to halt landing craft and slow troop movement.

**2.) **These are the actual words that Kato said on that day.


	5. Getting Aquainted

**AN: **Edited Chapter, made James have the correct rank so thank you readers and reviewers for pointing that out for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted**

* * *

As James steps inside the humble home, he sees three people sitting at the kitchen table to his right; one has grey hair and is drinking something out of a jug, another has pink hair and wears a pink dress, the last one has black hair that looks like a ducks' rear and has a scowl on his face. To the left of James, a person with a pale face and a fake smile sits on the couch scribbling something in his journal. Footsteps are heard and James looks to see a woman come out of the room that was just behind the kitchen table; she had black hair and a cute petite face.

"James, let me introduce you to everyone. The one with the sake bottle is Tazuna, the brooder is Sasuke, the girl in pink is Sakura, Sai is the one with the pale face and lastly, the one that just came out of the kitchen is Tsunami. There is a little kid called Inari but he is currently upstairs at the moment."

"Thank you sir." James waves to everyone "Hello everyone my name is James Daniels, Lieutenant for the First Infantry Division in the United States."

Sasuke looks up and looks at James wondering who this guy is "As an Uchiha I demand you hand over your strange device on your shoulder!"

James stands quietly angering Sasuke "Answer me dammit!"

Again nothing is spoken making everyone question why he does not answer until Kakashi asks the question.

"May I ask why you are ignoring Sasuke, James?"

James nods "One, he is demanding my rifle which he has no idea how to work it and two he is not a higher rank then me or you so I will not answer his demands. As a Lieutenant, I lead a team and call-the-shots which those below me must follow. Seeing how your dressed and carry yourself I see you as superior to me sir."

Kakashi nods at the answer accepting it and tells Sasuke to sit and behave which he does with a "Hn."

Sakura just waves at James and asks a simple question "What is a United States?"

"You may answer James." Kakashi orders

"Sir, the United States is a good distance from here hence my unusual clothing."

Sai glances from his notebook and thinks one thing "_I must report this new person to Danzo once we get back to Konoha."_

Tazuna takes a swig of his bottle and waves at him not caring one bit while Tsunami, like the good person she is asks for James to take a seat at the table.

"James, would you like something to eat maybe sit at the table perhaps?"

"Thank you ma'am I would like that very much."

Sasuke broods at this point "Why'd you speak to her when you had to get permission from Kakashi to do it?"

Kakashi gives the go ahead "She is a civilian by the looks of it while you are a ninja meaning you are part of the military; speaking of which how old are these kids?"

Kakashi chuckles "12 going on 13."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Kakashi nods "WHAT THE FUCK ARE 12 YEAR OLDS DOING IN THE MILITARY!"

"It's standard in the Elemental Nations for people that age to fight for their village as we seem to be in an almost constant state of war."

James looks down at the floor and takes his helmet and crosses it over his heart and tears up catching many off guard; he takes his hand off after a short while then sulks to the seat by the kitchen table near Tazuna and sits down. Before Naruto started his tale Inari comes down the stairs.

"Why are you all after Gato, he has an army of thugs that will kill you; he's too powerful."

James laughs "Kid, you don't know the meaning of what an army is not to mention a ruthless leader."

Inari turns to James and screams "Yah right, I bet you don't know what suffering is."

James sighs at his seat as he takes his M1 off his shoulder and leans it against the table then setting his helmet on the barrel of the gun. In a calm but angered voice he begins.

"Kid, what I went through the past year was hell on Earth. Where I came from the whole world seemed to be at war where there were more weapons like mine and ones that shot massive rounds that exploded on impact sending pieces of hot metal flying in all directions. To make a long story short, the battles I went through I saw my comrades die in front of me in the most horrid of ways; blown up into pieces, body parts shot off, you name it. Before I came here I saw one of my squad mates and best friends die in front of my eyes, bisected by machinegun fire. Me, well I died via artillery shell that exploded almost point blank behind me; I felt my organs liquefy, I felt every hot piece of shrapnel enter my body. I felt eternal bliss when I died but how I ended up here I will never know."

It was a white lie but James did not trust them enough yet though this story will tell him if they are to be trusted or not.

"So kid, you think I don't know suffering after what I went through?"

Everyone hearing this was shocked while Inari was tearing up at this point; James seeing this sighs and motions for Inari to come here which he does. James picks him up and sets Inari on his lap. After doing this he motions for everyone to come around the table which they do; Tsunami was happy at James' speech as it seemed to hit home for Inari.

James reaches into his ammo pouch and pulls out a black box and opens it revealing the Medal of Honor; everyone wonders what the medal meant.

'This is the highest award any military member can achieve; the Congressional Medal of Honor. I got this by forgoing my own safety by rushing up a hill filled with at least one hundred enemies armed with machine guns and artillery, those exploding rounds I talked about earlier. The rifle by my side was useless as I ran out of ammo; what I had with me was this."

James takes his Colt M1911 out of his holster and lays it on the table but still keeping a hand on it.

"With this I took out 12 enemies before it jammed and I had to resort to using a machine gun lying on the ground next to me to lay waste to the other people that were attacking me on the hill. I should have died that day as I took over twenty bullet wounds but thanks to my healing ability I survived."

"_Just like the Uzumaki! It has to be Naruto."_ Kakashi thinks

The room is silent as James puts away the box and his pistol; he pats Inari on the head and takes him off his lap whom smiles and hugs James before running back upstairs. He decides to get some fresh air.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must get some air; reliving those memories are not pleasant."

As they watch James shoulder his rifle, grab his helmet and walk out the door, they are stuck wondering how someone could survive all that.

"I thought I was the one who had it the worst after my clan was massacred but…how can James stay sane?" Sasuke states sadly wondering about his life thus far

"It has to be false right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks

Kakashi shakes his head "No, every bit of that was the truth; I sensed no lies in his words. Stay here while I have a chat with James OK."

Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke nod while Tazuna and Tsunami was thinking the same thing "_And I thought we had it bad…poor kid."_

* * *

**Outside – porch**

James is leaning against the wall with a Lucky Strike hanging out the right side of his mouth, his helmet back on his head; he takes a deep drag and takes the cig out of his mouth then blows out the smoke. He puts it back in ready to take another hit but Kakashi steps out near him.

"You know that's bad for you right?"

James shrugs "If you went through what I did sir, you would be doing the same thing." He takes a drag and blows out the smoke

Kakashi pauses before gathering his thoughts "Look James, I have a feeling you are this Naruto we have been looking for the past twelve years; Minato, Kushina, and a lot of other Shinobi have searched for him. If you are this Naruto, I just want to let you know both of your parents are distraught and want their son to come back home."

James flicks his cigarette away then blows out the smoke and stands face to face with Kakashi.

"Sir, before I divulge what I know I need to be able to trust that you can keep secrets."

Kakashi nods "I won't say a thing until we get back to Konoha and are alone in the Hokage Office with Minato and Kushina."

James nods and motions for Kakashi to follow to a secluded place in the forest; once they get there James begins.

"OK, what you heard me say at the home was partially true; I did actually die but I met God or Kami as you call him. Anyway, he told me who my parents were as well as my birth name and did some other things as well. Yes, I am the Naruto you are looking for and the reason for my age gap is that in the dimension that the United States is in time flows differently; there is an 8 year gap between here and the dimension I came from."

Kakashi shakes his head "Dimension travel…never heard that one before but we live in a country filled with uncertainty so I'm not that surprised. Mind telling me about your weapons; they might come in handy for this mission we have."

James shakes his head "With all due respect sir that is for me to know and not you. I trust you but not fully; be thankful for the information you got."

Kakashi nods "Every ninja has his own secret so I guess you can keep yours."

"Thank you sir but we should be heading back; darkness falls upon us which is potential for ambush."

Both head back to Tazuna's home but with a now satisfied Kakashi in tow.

* * *

**That night with Naruto/James – Mindscape**

Naruto looks around to see that he is in a sewer with a massive golden gate in front of him with what looks like a piece of paper with scribbles on it in the middle of said gate. Naruto thought back to what Kami told him and he instantly knew who this was.

"Kyuubi, I know you're in there; can I speak to you for a moment?"

Rustling is heard in the cage and soon a massive fox head appears; the big red eyes staring into Naruto's blue ones.

"**So, my jailor finally visits me. Took you long enough, do you know how bored I get in here?!" **

Naruto laughs "Alright what exactly do you want, Kami told me to talk to you."

"**First, change this godforsaken mindscape…I need some breathing room."**

Naruto complies and thinks up a massive forest the likes of which is outside this home. The seal on the gate is now a collar around the Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuubi yawns and stretches his old bones which crack and pop due to misuse.

"**Thanks Kit, now we can get down to business. Call me Kurama by the way as that is what father called me."** He sees Naruto tilt his head in confusion "**Oh yah, I forgot you lived elsewhere before here; let me get you up to speed."**

Naruto watches as Kurama taps a claw on his head and soon gasps as images of the Sage of Six Paths, his birth, what happened as the Kyuubi attacked, and who sealed it into him all ran through his mind. Naruto falls to the ground panting and trying to sort out the memories; after a while he can finally speak.

"So you never planned on attack Konoha in the first place it was the guy in an orange mask that made you do it. Also, why does the Sage look eerily similar to me though I liked his ideals according to what you put in my head. War is a terrible thing as I know first-hand; you can look at those memories if you want Kurama."

"**Hmm, all I know is that you lived elsewhere as I couldn't sense chakra since I was sealed within you so why not."**

Kurama looks through the memories and roars in agony and shock.

"**You cannot be mortal to survive something like that! Naruto, for the first time in a long while you have impressed me, the king of all bijuu; I will work with you whenever you need help." **

"Thank you Kurama, I appreciate that as all I have with me is my training and my military skills."

Kurama smiles "**Ah yes, your super strength like that of a Senju and your healing abilities like the Uzumaki quite interesting indeed; would you like an upgrade to your already impressive body?"**

Naruto puts his hands up in the air "Woah Kurama, I don't swing that way."

Kurama sweat drops "**I should eat you for that remark." **

Naruto starts to prance around Kurama "Oh, the big bad fox is going to eat me what shall I do?

He proclaims sarcastically earning a tick mark on Kurama who starts to growl.

"**You are no bigger than my pinky claw, don't make me squash you!" **

Naruto stops his prancing and looks up at Kurama "I've died once already and it felt terrible but I enjoyed heaven for the short stint I was there; I would not mind to go back."

Kurama blinks not knowing how to answer this so he decides to change topics, well the one before Naruto decided to be difficult. Bending down low, Kurama yells in Naruto's face.

"**DO YOU WANT AN UPGRADE OR NOT!"**

Naruto puts his pinky finger in one of his ears digging out the ringing he is hearing "You are quite loud you know that, but yes I would not mind an upgrade. Thoughts?"

Kurama growls "**Cocky brat…fine, I was thinking of adding on to your already super soldier like qualities. Denser bones and heightened senses would be my additions."**

Naruto taps his finger on his chin "So, I get bones that will rarely break and increased sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch then. Hmmm, just increase my sight, smell, and hearing as the other two senses are fine where they are at. Do you agree?"

Kurama snickers "**Fine, but I warn you now this gonna hurt."**

The fox sends a wave of red chakra toward Naruto which soon absorbs into him; at first nothing happens then he falls to the ground rolling around and screaming in immense pain. Within five minutes the process is over.

"FUCK KURAMA!" Naruto exclaims making said fox chuckle

"**I warned you but now, I will train you on how to handle these why you sleep. The time in here is slower than out there so by time you wake you should be good to go."**

Naruto puts a thumb up "Thanks fuzzy!"

Kurama growls "**You don't know how bad I want to eat you for that remark."**

Naruto laughs as he waits for Kurama to calm down so that the teaching could begin.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

Kakashi's Team head downstairs to see Naruto already sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee to his right, an unlit Lucky Strike in his mouth, and his pistol on the table taken apart in front of him; there are various instruments to his left and Kakashi surmises that they are meant for cleaning. The rifle is leaning against the wall near the front door. Sakura goes up and notices a long rectangular thing filled with what looked like brass; Naruto notices her curiosity.

"That is a clip and inside is what is called bullets. Get hit with one of those and your life is basically over." This slightly shocks Kakashi's team

Naruto finishes cleaning his gun and puts it back together in a quick fashion then grabs the clip and rams it home then cocks back the hammer with a chchink sound; he puts that in his holster then takes the cigarette out of his mouth, grabs the cup of coffee and gulps some down.

"May I ask why you broke protocol James?" Kakashi asks deciding to use his US name as per Naruto's request

"I feel like I can trust some of you a bit better is all and I am not currently in the United States so I guess I can bend the rules a little."

Sasuke comes up to Naruto and surprises everyone.

"James, I want to apologize for yesterday. After listening to your story of what you went through I realized that seeing my clan massacred does not warrant me hating everything in sight; I always thought I had it the worst but I see now I was wrong. I don't know how you stayed sane going through what you did but I want to make it up to you by helping you train as I realize that your shinobi skills are probably non-existent."

Naruto turns to Sasuke and smiles a sincere smile "All is forgiven and is in the past. I learned to cope with what I saw on the field as I realized that I was killing friends and family as well; maybe that is how I stayed sane."

Sai, who was watching the whole conversation, knew Danzo would not be happy "_Danzo will not be pleased at this revelation; Sasuke was his to control but I fear this new person will learn of the truth."_

Tsunami comes out of the kitchen and places food for everyone to dish out on the table; it consisted of eggs, fresh fruit, rice, and other dishes Naruto did not recognize. Naruto grabs an apple then proceeds out the front door grabbing his rifle along the way.

Inari, who just saw James walk out the door, questions his actions "Is James ni-san alright?"

Tazuna, who decided to try and give up drinking after hearing James' war story, reassures Inari "I am sure he will be fine, I think that what happened yesterday hit him hard."

Tsunami sighs knowing it was right while Kakashi and his team nod in acceptance. Breakfast went well and soon Kakashi and his team were out the front door ready to head to the bridge as it has been a week since Zabuza attacked though Naruto was not made aware until now.

Kakashi finds Naruto writing in his journal and sitting underneath a tree enjoying the taste of his cigarette.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"James, I want you to guard the house while my team and I go to the bridge to take on an enemy that attacked a week ago. I already informed Tazuna to stay here as going to the bridge would be too dangerous."

Naruto salutes "Sir Yes Sir!"

Kakashi nods "Good, once you're done at the home you can come back us up if you wish."

"Aye Sir." Naruto replies back as Kakashi goes back to his team which head to the bridge.

Thirty minutes passed since then and Naruto was still underneath the tree when he heard scuffling from inside the house; thanks to his increased senses he had he heard every detail.

"Grab the bitch Waraji I want to have my fun with her."

"Sure thing Zori, make sure to leave enough for me."

Naruto soon heard Inari's voice and smiled then ran to the home knowing it was time to act.

"Leave my mother alone!"

Zori and Waraji laugh and was about to slice the charging Inari when two loud reports rang out deafening the family inside for a brief moment; both the thugs bodies heads explode in a mass of blood and brain matter then collapse to the floor.

Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna all look over toward the front door to see James standing there, arm outstretched holding his pistol; smoke still comes out of the end of the barrel. He holsters it and runs up to see if anyone was hurt.

"Sorry you had to see that everyone, I make sure I aim to kill."

"It's quite alright James." Says a pale Tsunami who has blood and brain matter on her

"Thank you Ni-san!" an upbeat Inari replies completely disregarding what happened

"Shouldn't you go to the bridge and help Kakashi's team?" Tazuna questions

"I will if you are going to be alright alone." All three nod giving Naruto the go ahead

* * *

**At the Bridge**

The fight was going like the cannon and it was not going well for anyone at all. Kakashi's chakra was draining fast, Sai and Sasuke looked like pin cushion, and Sakura was doing absolutely nothing as she had no clue what to do. Just as Haku was about to end the fight by killing his two opponents a loud report rings out which echoes in the forest; it sounded like a whip cracking. The ice mirror which Haku was in shatters which deposited a now dead body to the ground below; a bleeding hole is now evident through his heart. Sasuke shakily gets up and kicks the body for good measure.

"HAKU!" Zabuza yells out

"_Seems like Naruto got here just in time but where is he?"_

The fighting continues again against Zabuza and Kakashi while Naruto was currently on the other end of the bridge in the tree line in a prone position trying to line a shot with Zabuza's head. The problem was that Kakashi kept on getting in the way.

"Move your ass Kakashi…I don't want to harm you as well."

A couple minutes pass and an opening appears, a small one but Naruto attempts it anyway; he lines up the sights with Zabuza's head, takes some deep breaths then holds squeezing the trigger ever so slowly. Another crack rings out for all to hear and Kakashi watches in horror as Zabuza's head explodes into brain matter, bone, and blood in front of his eyes; his dead body hits the bridge with a wet thump. As Kakashi was going to look for Naruto, clapping is heard at the end of the bridge.

"You got rid of my problem, good I was not going to pay them anyway." A rotund man with glasses states as his many thugs snicker behind him

"Gato I presume?" Kakashi states earning a nod from said man "_Shit, low on chakra, Sai and Sasuke are down and Sakura…well I need to definitely work on her." _

Just as Kakashi was going to make a run for it multiple cracks are heard then a ting; Kakashi and his team can only watch in horror as people's heads are blown to bits, limbs are torn off, and the screams of the dying are heard. More cracks are heard and more bodies drop, the end result with a ting. This continues for two minutes until all 100 thugs are dead and Gato is crawling amid the piles of dead mutilated corpses and the river of blood; he is missing his right leg and his left arm.

Naruto gets up from his sniper nest and shoulders his rifle then takes out his pistol and calmly walks up to where Gato is screaming for mercy. He walks by Kakashi whom flinches at the cold and stone like gaze from Naruto's blue eyes; the eyes of a man who has seen the battlefield, a veteran of war. It took three minutes to walk up to where Gato lay but when Naruto got there he heard Gato's last words before ending his misery.

"I…can give you…anything you want; money…women….just let me die!" Gato cries out so Naruto complies; one loud report later and his head is no more

Holstering his pistol, he walks back to Kakashi where he pulls a Lucky Strike from his breast pocket as well as his lighter; he lights the cigarette and puts the lighter back and takes a drag.

"All in a day's work sir, all in a day's work."


	6. Family Reunion

**AN: **Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Jacket

_ITALICS – _thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 5: Family Reunion **

* * *

It took another two weeks to complete the bridge before Naruto and Kakashi's team could go home. Sakura, Sasuke and Sai had to get the talk about taking a life in the ninja world the day after Naruto massacred Gato and his thugs though all knew James had it worse off as his war story told. It took them a couple days to get over the bloodshed but there was benefit that came out of it; Sasuke and Sakura vowed to get stronger and asked James for help which he agreed with. Sai on the other hand was silent in the matter and just smiled that fake smile which was beginning to piss Naruto off.

As Team Kakashi and Naruto left to head back to Konoha, Tazuna and his family as well as the rest of Wave agreed to name the bridge; The Bridge to Freedom. Naruto was happy to get back to his actual home and see his actual parents though he didn't show it; the training and the battles he fought in made it so he hid them. The whole trip home wasn't quiet though as Sakura and Sasuke tried to find out more about James.

"So, other than your time on the battlefield, what was it like growing up?" Sakura asks

Naruto chuckles "I lived in an orphanage where two nuns that ran the place adopted me; they taught me how to read, write, and learn about God who I referred to often when I fought."

Kakashi was reading his smut while listening and walking while Sasuke questions who this God is.

"You mean Kami?"

Naruto nods "In a sense, yes." He fishes into a small side pouch on his belt and grabs a pocket Bible and hands it to Sasuke "That is who I believe in and always will."

Sakura and Sasuke get close and open the book and raise an eyebrow as they can't recognize the language; Naruto sees this and laughs then takes back the Bible and puts it back in the pouch.

"Sorry, I forgot that I lived in a place that has a different language then here and don't ask how I can understand you as everything will be revealed in time."

Sakura and Sasuke wave it off while Sakura questions something that made Naruto sad. "Did you have any friends while growing up and in the military as you called it?"

Naruto sucks in a breath and fishes out a Lucky Strike from his breast pocket and lights it with his lighter and puffs a few times then walks ahead of Kakashi trying to get the memories out of his head. "_I wish I could see them again…God, if you hear me; please give me the chance to meet Eugene, Dick, and Catherine again."_

"Dammit Sakura, you know bringing up his past is a bad thing to do!" Sasuke hisses

Sakura sighs "Sorry, I just wanted to get to know him better."

Sai finally speaks up "Way to go dickless, flat-chest."

Both of the ones talking to James bow their head in grief and both chorus "Sorry James."

James waves his hand in the air signaling it's alright giving them some relief; to break the tension Kakashi proposes something.

"Say, how about a race to Konoha's gate; we are about a day's walk from here and if we run normal ninja speed we should be there in about 3 hours." Kakashi looks at Naruto "You up for it James?"

James flicks the cigarette on the ground and stomps on it then shrugs "Dunno, never got to test my full speed out so why the hell not."

Everyone watches with bated breath as Naruto, or James to the ones not told of his true identity, stands there with his eyes closed then he crouches low and takes off leaving a cloud of dust behind him; one hand on his helmet, the other on his rifle. Kakashi and his team blink in shock at how fast he is.

"_He has to be about close to Jounin speed…how the hell is that possible without chakra training?" _Kakashi ponders as do the others but Sai breaks their concentration

"I wonder what the gate guards will do with him."

"Oh shit" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke claim as all rush to try and catch him before he got to Konoha

* * *

**Konoha Gates**

"Go fish" Kotetsu says to his buddy Izumo whom are sitting in the guard shack

Izumo draws a card from the pile in front of him "Any fours?"

"Damn." Kotetsu exclaims handing the cards over to Izumo

"Any Kings?"

Kotetsu was about to respond when someone knocks on the guard shack scaring both Chunin making them stand immediately and look at the strangely dressed man at the entrance to the building they are in.

"Name and Business sir?" Izumo asks

"My name is James Daniels, Lieutenant of the First Infantry Division 16th regiment, United States. Now, I want your two asses out here doing your job and standing at attention."

Kotetsu walks up to James "Now listen here bub, we are the guards and what we say goes got it not you."

At this point Kakashi and his team got there seeing James about to lecture the immortal Chunin; everyone stays back waiting to see him explode as they caught what Kotetsu said.

"I don't give one measly fuck what you think! As a Lieutenant which is most likely equivalent to your Jounin rank, I am your superior so DO AS I SAY!"

Izumo glares at James "Who the fuck are…"

He cannot continue as James barges into the shack and grabs both guards by their vest, drags them outside and throws them to the ground. James bends down to their level and makes his eyes go ice cold making the Chunin flinch. Then stands again and yells out his orders just like Clifford did to him.

"Stand up Maggots!" Kotetsu and Izumo quickly comply and stand at attention "Now let's try this again shall we?"

"I am Lieutenant James Daniels. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be "Sir". Do you maggots understand that?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Bullshit, I can't hear you! Sound off like you got a pair!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

James nods "Good, NOW GET TO YOUR POSTS BEFORE I UNSCREW YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Izumo and Kotetsu do as their told

James then walks slowly toward Kakashi and his team "All yours Kakashi."

Kakashi and his team, with the exception of Sai, all snicker at what he did.

"You know, I wonder if you would like to whip the guys at the academy into shape; if you could do that to the immortal Chunin then what about Genin?" Kakashi asks in wonder

James laughs whole heartedly "I have to thank my Drill Instructor Clifford for that though what I yelled was all made up on the spot. As to your question, I might do just that; seriously, I could have just waltzed in and went around killing people…I need to talk to your Hokage about security issues."

Kakashi nods in compliance and gives Izumo and Kotetsu the right paperwork and dismisses Sakura, Sasuke and Sai while he motions for James/Naruto to follow him to the Hokage Tower. What would take place is a long overdue family reunion.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

As they enter Kakashi talks to the secretary whom asks who the oddly dressed man was; Kakashi replied that it was for the Hokage's ears only then told James to stay outside until he called him in. James saluted and stood at attention while taking his M1 off his shoulder and held it in a guard position with a serious look on his face. The secretary was interested as James never moved and seemed to not blink.

"_Who is this guy? Not even the ANBU can stand still that long." _

In the office, Kakashi and Minato begin their long conversation about the mission; he gives the mission report which slightly angered Minato.

"You let your team go ahead on an A-rank mission and this was after finding out the dangers imposed…THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Kakashi scratches the back of his head "Umm…I wasn't really thinking."

Minato deadpans "You don't say? By all rights I should have you suspended from duty for your oversight but after telling me about this mysterious man that appeared I will turn a blind eye but just this once."

Kakashi bows "Thank you Hokage-sama. If there is nothing else to talk about, can you bring Kushina here before I let James, the man outside the door, come in?

Minato nods and signals the ANBU to do so; within two minutes Kushina arrives in the office via water Shunshin.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Kushina looks at Kakashi and waves "Oh, hey there Kaka-san."

Kakashi sweat drops "Why do you torture me so with that nickname?"

Kushina shrugs "Cause it's fun." Minato laughs at this and motions for Kakashi to bring him in.

After getting the signal to head inside, James shoulders his rifle and walks inside with a slow gait but still in formation just like boot camp taught him. Minato and Kushina gasp at seeing the three whisker marks on the man's cheeks but before they can question anything the man salutes and states his rank.

"Lieutenant James Daniels, First Infantry Division 16th regiment, United States reporting for duty sir!"

Minato looks at Kakashi "Why and pray tell does he look like our son Naruto?"

Kushina wonders the same thing and Kakashi chuckles "Well, the fact of the matter is, that is your son."

"WHAT!" Minato and Kushina yell yet Naruto still stands their at attention and stoic as ever

"If you don't believe me, get Tsunade in here and run a blood test and afterwards maybe he will explain to you why he looks older then he should be."

Both nod and Minato signals the ANBU to get Tsunade and Jiraiya; they arrive two minutes later in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya looks at the man standing stoic in front of Minato's desk and points "Who's the gaki?"

"Supposedly that is Kushina and I's son." Minato replies making the Sennin splutter

Tsunade recovers first "So you want me to perform a blood test then?"

Kushina nods which Tsunade returns and walks up to Naruto "Sir, can you roll up your right sleeve so that I can take a sample of blood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Naruto does as asked and Tsunade takes a syringe out of her pocket and pokes his arm then drawing back the plunger taking a small sample. She does the same with Minato and Kushina with other syringes then Shunshins to the Hospital lab after stating she would be right back. Five minutes passed and everyone in the room, even the ANBU, wondered how James could stand still for that long; it unnerved them a bit. Soon though, Tsunade came back with a smiling face as she set the results down in front of Minato whom Kushina got close to look at.

Both look at the pieces of paper showing that James was a 98% match to both Minato and Kushina; both burst into tears in joy at having their son back, this of course made Naruto smile and he decided to speak up.

"Perhaps I should reintroduce myself. Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, First Infantry Division, 16th regiment, United States."

Kushina and Minato rush toward Naruto and engulf him in a hug which he returns.

"12 years we searched for you, 12 long years and now we finally have you back." Kushina cries into his uniform

"It's OK mother, father, I always wondered who my true parents were and after 20 years I found them."

"20!" Minato yells "You should only be 12!"

Both break off the hug looking for explanations which makes Naruto chuckle "Alright, Alright, I will explain myself but…"

His eyes glaze as Kurama speaks "**Ask for a council meeting, if my memory is correct from being sealed inside Kushina and Mito they would want to know about your return."**

Naruto mentally nods "_Thanks Kurama."_

Minato and Kushina wave their hands in front of Naruto's face "HELLO!"

Naruto chuckles "Sorry, Kurama says hi Kushina and he also told me that a council meeting would be best as they would want to know of my return."

Kushina gasps "You can talk to the Kyuubi?"

Minato glares at Naruto "That beast attacked our home…don't you dare trust that thing!"

"**Hey, I resent that!"**

Naruto chuckles out loud "Kurama never meant to attack Konoha and I will explain everything in the meeting." Both parents nod

"ANBU, gather the council even the civilian side; now that my son is back I think some housecleaning is in order."

Minato states earning a smile from Kushina and a gasp from the ANBU whom Shunshin out of the office to do as ordered; at this point Naruto asked about the security around the village.

"I had to whip your gate guards into duty; I found them playing go fish in the shack instead of doing their task. In all honesty, I want to know why security is lax and why the 12 year old military members, which I find appalling, are nothing but bumps on a log."

Minato and Kushina chuckles "The civilian council is thanks to that issue; somehow they pulled a fast one when Kurama attacked and managed to gain more power; now that your back I actually have a good reason to clean house."

"No offense father, but the fuck?"

Kushina bops Naruto on his hard helmet making him wince slightly "Language mister."

"Mom, I'm 20 years old, I can take care of myself plus once I tell you what I went through you will see why that is."

Kushina pouts while Minato got an idea "You know I can have Inoichi use a mind jutsu to project certain memories of your past that is if Kurama allows it."

"_Kurama?"_

"**Meh, no worries though I would like a one on one with him so that I can scare the council." **Kurama laughs

"No worries though he wants to talk to Inoichi so that he can scare the council a bit."

Kushina chuckles while Minato smiles slightly and asks Naruto what he wanted to do about the academy and security.

"May I ask what you are going to do about the academy and security?"

"I am not sure how the ranking goes here but if allowed, I will use what I went through in boot camp before…forget it, I will tell everyone once in the meeting." Naruto sighs

Kushina and Minato see the sad look in his eyes and worry.

"What's wrong honey/son" Kushina and Minato exclaim

Naruto waves them off "Just, bad memories is all; you will know what I mean once Inoichi does his thing. Do you mind if I smoke in here?"

Kushina gets on her knees and cries anime tears which make Minato and Naruto sweat drop "WAHHH MY NARUTO'S A SMOKER!"

Minato shrugs "Your twenty years old and whatever you went through must have been pretty bad so go ahead."

"_You have no idea father, mother."_ Naruto thinks as he pulls a Lucky Strike from his breast pocket and lights it with his lighter then puffs a few times as he puts the lighter away "Ahhh, much better."

Kushina at this point stands up and looks up into Naruto's eyes with an evil Uzumaki glare and with a quick speed snatches the cigarette out of her son's hands and throws it to the ground then stomps it out. Naruto just stands there looking at his hand and at the floor then down at Kushina; he being six foot and her about 7 inches shorter helps in that regard.

"Pray tell, why you got rid of my relaxant; it's either that or I start to shoot something with my trusty Colt M1911." Naruto snarls

With the ferocity of an angered Uzumaki woman "NO SON OF MINE WILL SMOKE IN OUR HOUSEHOLD!

"Kushina, Naruto can take care of himself and…" One glaring look from Kushina makes Minato back off with a nervous chuckle

Kushina puts her hand out "Hand them over bub…I will be teaching you to relax in other ways than that nasty habit that Asuma has as well."

Naruto grabs his breast pocket "My precious!"

Kushina lashes forward and punches Naruto in the gut which makes him bend over gasping for breath, his helmet falling on the wooden floor with a thump. Kushina finds the pack of cigarettes in the pocket and throws them at Kakashi.

"Fire please."

Kakashi shrugs and does as told fearing the wrath of an angered Uzumaki; a small fireball incinerates the rest of the pack making Naruto fall to his knees and exclaim for all the heavens to hear.

"MY PRECIOUS!"

"**Tch, what a baby!" **Kurama laughs

"_Your one to talk you overgrown kitty cat!" _

"**Why you!"**

Naruto quickly steels himself and picks his helmet off the floor and puts it back on and glares at Kushina then pulls his pistol out the holster, points it at the wall to his left and fires five times in quick succession making the ANBU that was gathering the council rush in. Minato and Kushina blink at what Naruto just did then laugh at seeing the ANBU arrive.

"Um, are you alright Hokage-sama?"

"Yes ANBU-san my son here just got his relaxant taken away and had to resort to other….means of releasing said stress."

The ANBU nod "Oh the council is ready by the way."

Naruto holsters his pistol and storms out the door muttering something about stupid mothers and their overprotective nature. Kakashi decides to leave as Minato and Kushina escort Naruto to the Council Chamber with Jiraiya and Tsunade in tow.

* * *

**Council Chamber**

Mutterings are heard in the chambers wondering why they were called and all will soon be answered as Minato and Kushina walk in along with the Sennin and Naruto. Kushina takes her seat next to Hiashi as the Uzumaki clan head while Jiraiya and Tsunade sit on either side of him as advisors; Naruto stands at attention, back facing the entrance and exit with his rifle in the guard position. Everyone turns their eyes at the one guarding the door with strange clothing and some sort of device in his hands.

Minato clears his throat "I have called this meeting to tell you of some great news. For 12 years Kushina and I have been actively searching for our son to no avail but to our utmost surprise, Kakashi and his team managed to find him; actually he found them."

The civilian end is in an uproar yelling things like the "Kyuubi's back" and "Kill the Demon." Kushina and Minato look over to Naruto and are surprised to see he didn't even flinch or show aggression. Danzo, whom was on the civilian side, was thinking other things.

"_So, Minato's son finally returns; maybe I can get my way after all."_

Shikaku speaks up "This is troublesome and somehow I think you are going to do something nasty Minato-sama."

Minato chuckles "Oh yes, I actually plan on cleaning house per say but before we get to that; Naruto step forward please and introduce yourself."

The man by the door steps forward and shoulders his rifle then salutes towards Minato and addresses him like always.

"Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze reporting for duty sir!"

The council gasps then smiles but the ones that speak is the civilian side hoping to get something for Sasuke.

A fat council member stands up and boasts "You will hand over your belongings to the Uchiha and train him in everything you know!"

Naruto just stares at him as everyone else looked on to see how he reacted; they were amused to say the least.

A lady in pink hair stands up "YOU WILL ANSWER US AS WE ARE DEMANDING YOU!"

Minato slams his hands on the table and screams "ENOUGH HARUNO! Now, can you please tell why you are not answering them Naruto?"

Naruto nods "Sir, you are the superior officer in this room and as such I only take orders from you and will only answer to you unless you say otherwise."

The Shinobi side was impressed, even Minato and Kushina. They were about to say more when a civilian councilman gets up out of his chair and rushes Naruto with a kunai in his hand which he hid in his sleeve.

"DIE DEMON!" he yells

The man gets closer and closer but Naruto just turns his head and looks at him with cold blue eyes then quickly takes his pistol out, aims and fires making a loud report echo in the room. A pop is heard then the ting sound of a cartridge bouncing on the wooden floor, a flump sound is next as the headless body of the council member falls to the floor. He turns back towards the council and holsters his pistol, still staying stoic.

"Well then…I was not expecting that. Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted; Naruto here allowed Inoichi to show us his memories of where he was at and only certain one's mind you." Minato turns to Inoichi "And don't worry about the fox, he is tame."

Inoichi blinks then nods "Naruto if you may, I would advise getting in a seating position."

Naruto looks at Minato whom nods "Yes Sir!"

Naruto proceeds to sit against the wall as Inoichi does his thing **Mind Body Transmission Technique**. Both his and Naruto's body's slump as certain memories are put into everyone's minds.

* * *

The first memory was about his two adoptive parents Catherine and Frances as well as him growing up; it showed the nuns teaching Naruto how to read, write, and learn about God. It also showed Naruto playing with the orphans and falling down the stairs and learning about his new power as well as him starting to train at age 13 in boxing. The next memory was a short stint of him in boot camp then it showed both battles he was in in great detail even the deaths he witnessed even Frank's; the scenes of battle unnerved the Shinobi to no end as they never seen such destruction before. They saw him get the Medal of Honor, the highest award in the military and his increase in rank which is where the memories ended.

The last thing put into their minds unnerved them the most; Naruto and Inoichi was standing right in front of the Kyuubi whom was in a massive forest.

"Hmm nice mindscape Naruto and I see Kyuubi likes it."

"It's Kurama sir." Naruto explains

"My apologies Kurama-sama." Inoichi bows "What is it that you wish to tell us?"

"**Kurama is fine, cut the honorifics as I feel old enough already. Now, I want each and every one to listen to what I have to say and no interruptions!" **

Kurama sees the mental nods everyone gives even the civilian side surprisingly.

"**Good, now 12 years ago on October 10****th****, I was happily resting in Kushina's seal when I sensed someone summoning me; since my previous container's seal was weak thanks to Naruto's birth I managed to get free. The last thing I remember is finding myself on the outskirts of Konoha and seeing the face of one man, a man who should be by rights, already dead. I saw the face of Madara Uchiha and he was the one to hypnotize me into attacking your village."**

Inoichi questions something "So are all bijuu peaceful like you?"

Kurama nods "**Yes, the reason we seem evil is that we have been sealed up and used as a piece of damn currency for many years! We roamed this Nation after the Sage of Six Paths made us bijuu from the Juubi; he is our father and us his children. We were the original protectors of this country and now all you use us for is needless destruction and violence so that you can pit war against one another; another reason why we are so pissed."**

Inoichi and the others mentally blink but the civilian council was not buying it; Inoichi decides to finish "Anything else to tell us about Kurama?"

"**No, now get out of my container's mind!" ** Kurama pushes red chakra around kicking both Naruto and Inoichi from the mindscape

Said person's groan and grab their head but Naruto makes a quip "Damn, that artillery blast was closer to me than I previously thought."

This of course makes the Shinobi side chuckle and that's when questions started popping up.

Hiashi went first "Naruto-sama, how did you manage to go through that and stay sane?"

Minato nods to Naruto saying he could answer them.

Naruto shrugs "My Cigarettes." He glares at Kushina making some people chuckle in the room, Minato included

Chouza went next "We didn't see the memory but how did you get the Medal of Honor?"

Naruto laughs at this point. "Call me crazy but I managed to run out of ammo with my M1 Garand here." He pats his rifle.

"And used the pistol you saw earlier to run up that hill you saw to take out the enemies encamped up there; I got 12 down before the pistol jammed and had to use one of their machine guns to mow the rest down. I took out about 100 enemies whereas I earned 20 or so bullet wounds; I would have died if not for my healing ability."

"Troublesome" Shikaku mutters

"Damn Minato, you got a good pup." Tsume replies

Shibi nods while Kushina is almost in tears; the civilian side, in its infinite wisdom managed to say something that triggered all that pent up rage against the Germans as well as the sadness felt at seeing his comrades dying in front of his eyes.

A female civilian member boasted "You lying demon scum…a demon has no honor, you are nothing but a worthless piece of…."

The sound of metal piercing bone and flesh is heard and the member falls backwards, landing on the floor; she was dead before hitting the ground. Everyone's eyes were wide while Naruto was panting heavily trying to keep his emotions in check but it was not working. His arm was extended like he threw something and he did, it was the bayonet, which was currently in the women's head, that attached to his M1 rifle which was in a sleeve carried near his lumbar spine.

He turns towards Minato "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Minato hesitantly nods as Tsunade and Jiraiya poke him and whisper at the same time "Should we stop him?"

Minato shakes his head and whispers back "No, let him go I wish to see if he can control this."

Naruto turns his head back to the civilian side and walks up to the dead lady on the floor and takes out the bayonet then wipes the blood on his pant leg then puts it away.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS; I AM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE! I fought for my country, bled for my country, hell I even died for my country! I saw my men die before my eyes, even my best friend Frank; you saw the memories, why I repeat myself I dunno. Now YOU civilian members of the oh so esteemed council have gotten on one nerve no one else has ever done before. Do you know what that is?"

Haruno speaks up "What would that be?"

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE NOT YOU! I know you can figure this out shit for brains..c'mon tell me why I am so royally pissed!"

Haruno gulps as Naruto gets in her face "We…we…um."

"Are you shook up, do I make you nervous?"

A council member behind Naruto muttered something making him quickly turn around and screams in his face "Were you about to call me an asshole?!"

The man quickly shakes his head "N-No sir!"

"Bullshit, I can't hear you; speak like you got a pair!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

Naurto nods then turns back to Haruno "Well, I'm still waiting for that answer?"

She blurts out "We dishonored your country and the honor you had fighting in it!"

Naruto smiles "Well thank you very much and…"

The fat council man from before laughs but then regrets what he did as Naruto storms over to him.

"What is your major malfunction numbnuts! Do you think I'm cute, do you think I'm funny!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

Naruto nods to him "Good, one more outburst like that and I will gouge out your eyeballs and SKULL FUCK YOU!"

Naruto takes a deep breath calming himself for the time being "Thank you Haruno for pointing out the obvious now, as I have already figured out what my father had planned with you council including you mummy freak," said man scowls and Naruto disregards him for the moment "the civilian council is disbanded and Danzo is forbid to come to any meetings from this day forth. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"SIR YES SIR!" chorus the remaining three civilian members

Danzo stays silent making Naruto walk up to him. He takes the butt of his rifle and slams it on his forehead making it crack and bleed shocking the entire council even his parents.

"Do I make myself clear Sir?" Naruto growls out as he gets in Danzo's face

Danzo glares at Naruto then manages a quiet but angered "Yes sir."

"Not adequate but good enough for me…OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The civilian side walks out thanking whatever god they weren't killed whereas Danzo was seething and touching his bleeding scalp; he never blocked as he thought Naruto did not have the gall.

"_You will be mine Naruto…one way or another, you will bend to my will."_

After the civilian side and the war hawk leave the whole place erupts into applause and cheers making Naruto smirk slightly.

"Minato stands and smiles "I see what you mean about security and wanting to get the genin in shape so let's put this to a vote shall we?" Who here agrees on a revamp of the academy to where Naruto teaches them how to get in shape for service as well as him helping better security."

Everyone smiles and raises their hands; it was unanimous.

"Thank you everyone but one question, about my ninja rank?" Naruto questions

Shibi speaks up "I advise testing young Namikaze on his certain skill set in a two weeks' time; after that he will be pitted against a team of gennin, then chunin, and lastly Jounin."

Shikaku interrupts "I see where this troublesome test is going. Depending on what team Naruto can manage to get up to without being captured or seriously hurt will be his rank."

Naruto holds up a hand "So let me get this straight, so correct me if wrong. If I manage to beat all three ranks then I will be considered a jounin?"

Shibi and Shikaku nod making Naruto smile "Well then, jounin it is. Mother, father, I think it's time we started training."

Minato and Kushina smile but Minato asks for a vote "Who all agrees on this action?

It was another unanimous vote and this time Tsume spoke up "Where will this be located?"

Inoichi spoke up "The Forest of Death and don't say I'm crazy because we all saw what your son went through Minato and Kushina."

Everyone laughs and Minato once again calls a vote and once again its unanimous; Naruto smiled as he was happy to have actual family and it seemed like his time in Konoha would be a great one after all. The council was soon dismissed and the now reformed Namikaze family went back home to enjoy a nice dinner and bond with their once lost son Naruto.


	7. A New Rank

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS –_ thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 6: A New Rank **

* * *

The two weeks went quickly for Naruto and his parents but in that time the family bonded more in the form of training and war stories by Naruto and Minato; even Kushina got in on the story telling by describing what Uzu was like before it was destroyed by Iwa and their two allies. Training was a complete success as in that time Naruto learned of his affinity which was wind and water which were both equally strong yet the water affinity almost matched that of the Nidame which left Minato and Kushina wondering.

Minato trained Naruto in taijutsu at first but after the first day, he decided to let Naruto keep his as it was unpredictable in nature. From there was chakra training which came along fast in the two weeks thanks to in part of Shadow Clones. Minato knew two weeks of training was not enough and this was the best solution to solving that problem.

Kushina took Naruto's stamina to a whole new level and even taught him Kenjutsu as well as some water jutsu. Naruto asked about sealing but both Kushina and Minato said that would wait until after passing his test. Even though he only had two weeks of training, thanks to shadow clones Naruto trained for about five years and both parents were happy to say that with his previous training he would go far when tested.

Naruto spent his off time in the Namikaze library where he taught himself trap making and how to improve his stealth capabilities; he also used shadow clones to read up on politics, the elemental nations, and various others to help Naruto understand this world a bit better. It was because of all this reading that he decided a wardrobe change was needed; he decided that a different outfit would denote which mission he would be going on.

* * *

**Flashback – one week into training**

The bell jingles as someone enters the store and the lady behind the counter looks to see who was coming in and gasps then smiles.

"Welcome Namikaze-sama to Higurashi's weapon and clothing shop."

Naruto chuckles "Drop the honorifics please and I keep forgetting that my father announced who I was two days after my return. May I get your name ma'am?"

"It's Tenten sir and word travels about how you whipped the gate guards and civilian council into shape…you going to be helping at the academy cause with that mouth, I am sure people will get in shape faster than you can say Hokage-sama."

Naruto laughs "I am actually thinking of doing so after my test to see which rank I can attain, anyway I have a couple ideas what I want for clothing if you don't mind."

Tenten nods and yells back to the back room "Dad, Naruto Namikaze is here and has ideas on clothing can you help please?!"

Naruto looks to see a man as tall as he with the same build come up front, the man's look screamed 'respect me or die' so Naruto does what he always does in front of a possible superior.

"Sir!" Naruto salutes making the man chuckle

"You don't have to give me respect Naruto, I am just a man committed to his work, now what do you have? Names' Dan by the way."

Naruto nods "Well, as you can tell I am still wearing what I came in with and after reading more about this Nation I decided a wardrobe change would be needed."

Both Tenten and Dan nod in approval.

"I have ideas on three sets of clothing each denoting which mission I am going to be on. One will be an assassin/espionage outfit, the next will be a standard mission outfit, and the last is what I will wear when off duty."

Dan nods "That actually is a sound plan, why other Shinobi don't do that I will never know."

Naruto laughs "The assassin/espionage set will consist of a black face mask, black ANBU pants, black steel-toed boots, and metal armor undershirt for protection, black long sleeved shirt, and a black trench coat with a hood to cover up my hair. Also, a utility belt to hold various kunai and assassin tools would be nice."

Tenten interrupts "That seems bland for what you have planned."

"Ma'am it is impolite to interrupt when two adults are talking." Naruto reminds her making her blush in embarrassment which makes Dan laugh

"Anyway, I was wondering if there was some way you could make it so the clothing becomes camouflaged with the surroundings."

Dan whistles "I know seals could do that but I am no seal expert so ask your father in that department; if whatever you have planned works I think we might have a new standard uniform for our espionage and assassins department."

"Thanks sir."

"Next outfit?" Tenten asks

Naruto nods and ponders a little bit "Well for the one I will be wearing around here is easy as it is the same outfit my father wears. Yah, I know pretty original but take my whisker marks away and I look just like him."

"What happens if I touch your whisker marks?" Tenten curiously asks

"**Let her touch them Naruto…**_**I already know what will happen but this is payback for your remarks when we first met.**_" Kurama thinks at the end

"You can try if you wish; I am not sure what happens." Tenten does just that making Naruto start to purr

"KAWAII!" Tenten leaps over the counter and engulfs Naruto in a hug

"_You bastard fox…you knew this would happen wouldn't you!"_

Kurama is heard laughing which makes Naruto sneer at him; Dan clears his throat and Tenten retreats behind the counter.

Naruto chuckles and blushes a little then continues with his last suit "For the final one on missions it should be like what I am wearing now but a lot lighter; hell I am basically wearing wool which gets way to hot."

Dan and Tenten chuckle and Dan voices what Naruto possibly wanted.

"So, you want tan ANBU pants, a tan shirt like your wearing now, I take it you will need a utility belt like that of your assassin suit, and I will throw in some extras for you."

"Sounds like a plan so when will these be done?"

"Hmm I say about three days, need any weapons?"

Naruto shakes his head "My family has an armory in their basement so I can stock up there plus my mother gave me an Uzumaki katana as a welcome home present."

Tenten starts drooling catching Naruto off guard which makes Dan chuckle "Sorry, she has a fetish for superior weapons and an Uzu katana is rare as they usually choose their wielder."

Naruto smiles "Well then, I will see you in three days; thank you sir and ma'am." He salutes and leaves in a wind shunshin to get back home.

* * *

**Flashback End**

After Naruto got the clothes and told Minato what seals he wanted for the Assassin outfit he grinned and a day before his test applied them to the inside of the clothing as well as storage seals to each utility belt to hold various items. His mission set was special indeed as Dan managed to sew in light weight mesh armor into the pants and shirt and applied cleaning seals as well as repair seals to keep the clothes intact.

We now reach the present and Naruto walks downstairs in his assassin garb for the test he would have today; Naruto read up on the Forest of Death and decided this outfit would be best.

Minato looks at Naruto and whistles "Looking good son, remember that you can activate the camouflage by adding chakra to the seals on the clothing."

"I know dad" Naruto says as he takes a seat at the kitchen table ready for breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, and pancakes as well as coffee

Kushina smiles at Naruto as she brings out the food and asks a simple question "So, what's in your belt sweety?"

"Now why would I give you that information? A ninja always keeps what he has on him a secret you know."

Minato laughs as does Kushina who starts to dish out everyone's food; they soon all sit down and eat a relatively silent meal and head out to the Forest of Death ready for the test.

* * *

**Forest of Death – Central Tower**

Minato, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and the retired advisors Koharu and Homura are all in the control room looking over the many monitors that show what is going on in the forest. Naruto, who is leaning against the wall with his eyes clothes and his hood and face mask up, looks at all who are going to be watching; all you can see is Naruto's piercing blue eyes.

Minato looks at his son "Naruto, I want you to head into the forest first then I will send out the genin team, once you defeat them I will send out the next and the process will continue until the last team is sent out or you are captured or can't continue."

Naruto silently nods "Any stipulations sir?"

"No killing, but you can harm them to a certain extent as this is a test of your capabilities."

Naruto nods again "Then I will take my leave."

He activates the camo seals on his outfit and blends in with his surroundings shocking all present even Minato who made the seals.

"Huh, I managed to finish those yesterday and I can now say that the prototype works."

Everyone stares at Minato minus Kushina whom chuckles at her husband's antics.

"Let's just watch the show and see how my boy does shall we?" Kushina states "Can you use the intercom system in the forest to let Naruto that it will start."

Anko nods and uses the system "Naruto, the test is about to start, we are sending in the genin now."

Everyone looks at the monitors to see Naruto appear in the forest and give a thumb up and disappear again.

"Um Minato, can anyone actually sense Naruto while using those seals, if not it seems unfair." Koharu states

Minato chuckles "Those seals only blend his clothing with his surrounding not mask his chakra though he doesn't know that yet."

Everyone laughs while thinking at the same time "_Crafty bastard."_

* * *

**Forest of Death – Genin Team Part**

The three genin are walking around the forest attempting to think up a plan.

"Shikamaru, any idea on what Naruto is capable of?" Chouji asks

Said person shakes his head "No but we have to be on guard as Minato and Kushina taught him for two weeks; let me rephrase that, their two weeks would be years of training thanks to shadow clones…troublesome."

"So, any idea of a plan Shika?" Ino questions

"We will have to make one on the spot unfortunately and like I said before…troublesome."

Naruto, who was up in the trees just above the team was masking his chakra and hiding himself with the camo seals, silently chuckled.

"_So, they have no idea what I'm capable of, well then how about striking fear into each of them. Kurama, when I let Ino take control of my mind I want you to scare her a bit but no damaging effects please."_

Kurama chuckles "**I like you already…bout time I had some fun."**

Naruto silently jumps from branch to branch and gets ahead of the team to set some traps with ninja wire and the environment around him; the people in the control tower watch to see how this would play out.

"Well, my boy seems to be using the divide and conquer tactic." Minato states

Anko laughs "I wonder what will happen when Ino looks into Naruto's mind?"

Everyone minus Kushina pales and choruses "Oh shit."

Kushina chuckles "Kurama is just a misunderstood fox, I'm sure both he and Naruto are working together to get through this."

Back in the forest Naruto hides in a bush waiting for the genin to spring his trap; it was ninja wire wrapped around a small tree branch, the rest of the wire was around a farther tree in the back pulling the branch taught. He sees the three approaches and holds his breath; a snap is soon heard as the trip wire is broke making the branch fling forward.

Shikamaru and Chouji jump over the branch but Ino decided to act too late and was hit by the branch making her fly into the dark abyss of the forest.

"INO!" Shika and Chouji chorus as they run and try to pinpoint her location

* * *

**With Ino**

Ino groans and holds her chest "Damn branch, damn test."

She stands and looks at her surroundings hoping to find her team but no such luck; Ino was about to walk forward when a man in all black drops from the trees above right in front of her. The blue eyes piercing into her own; acting quickly she performs the necessary hand signs for her clan jutsu.

**Mind Body Switch Technique**

As Ino takes control of Naruto's body she decides to walk around his mindscape and soon comes into a massive forest.

"Wow, talk about a nice mind." A new voice makes her look around for it

"**Well, you're going to love me!"** Kurama pounces in front of Ino and roars in her face making her scream and getting kicked out of Naruto's mind

Naruto's body twitches on the forest floor then he gets up to see a now unconscious Ino "Two minds are better than one, ne?"

"**Damn straight!"**

Naruto chuckles and decides to make Ino bait for the other members of her team.

* * *

**With Shikamaru and Chouji**

A scream is heard in front of them and both pale knowing who that scream was and Shikamaru had an idea what happened.

"Troublesome, she looked into Naruto's mind."

"It couldn't be that bad right?" Chouji asks as both run through the forest to get to Ino

"One word Chouji; Kyuubi."

Chouj pales and hopes Ino is alright but soon they had to dodge as a wave of kunai comes out of the forest toward them.

"Chouji, he's trying to split us up so stay close!"

"Right, but where is he?"

A voice resonates in the forest "I have you surrounded Genin and your team member is no more surrender or face the same fate."

"Give Ino back!" Chouji yells

"Alright, why not."

A snap is heard and both genin look up to see someone falling from the branches above; both recognize who it is, Chouji acts fast.

**Partial Multi-Size Technique**

Chouji's now super-sized hand catches Ino without harm but that is when everything went to hell. Right as Chouji set Ino down smoke bombs are detonated around the two creating thick white smoke they couldn't see through. Both Shikamaru and Chouji look around in hope of finding the man but no sound could be heard from him, only the sounds of the forest.

"_This guy's good…I can't even sense him." _Shikamaru thinks then hears Chouji scream

"Chouji, are you alright?"

A whisper in his ear makes him pull out a kunai and lash out to his right hitting nothing but smoke.

"You almost had me." The voice whispers in his other ear and Shikamaru attempts the same and again hitting nothing but smoke

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru closes his eyes and manages to hear clothing shuffling and lashes out again but this time the voice catches his hand

"Good, you found me now I can have some fun!"

Naruto follows up with a knee to the elbow of the arm he caught making Shikamaru drop his kunai and scream in pain. The smoke recedes allowing Shikamaru to see the man attacking his team and lashes forward in a flurry of punches and kicks while manipulating his shadow. Naruto dodges all of them and was about to go on the offense when he couldn't move forward.

"**Shadow Imitation Technique** successful, you should have watched your surroundings better"

Naruto starts to laugh "What makes you think this is the real me, goodbye Shikamaru."

Shikamaru suddenly feels pin pricks on his back then falls to the forest floor and sees the one he captured turn into smoke. "_Shadow clone."_ He thought before slipping into the darkness.

Naruto smiles beneath the mask and creates three clones to take them to the tower.

* * *

**Control Tower**

"Well, that was a one sided match; Naruto did well with his tactic and seemed to be one step ahead all the time." Tsunade states

"Yah, boss is pretty good at doing that." A new voice says making everyone turn to see three Naruto's holding the Ino-Shika-Cho team

The one holding Chouji reassures them "Boss only used a low level sleeping and paralyzing toxin on Shikamaru and the one I'm holding; Ino well, she shouldn't have looked into Boss's mind."

Anko laughs "I like this gaki!"

"Good, tell Naruto the next test is on, I sent out the next team." Minato states then slams a kunai in the skull of the closest clone which dispels it sending the information to the host

* * *

**Back in the Forest – Chunin Team Part**

"Dad could have dispelled that in a nicer way. Chunin are next which makes me wonder if my outfit was a good idea." Naruto asks himself then shrugs and decides to find an area to set traps in and lay in wait

He eventually finds a place that had a river run through it which was perfect for his water jutsu; He sets up multiple traps with trip wires hoping that would slow the teams advance and lays in wait atop the trees kunai in hand.

"This is boring Izumo, why'd the Hokage make us do this test anyway?"

"At least it's not guard duty now hush up and keep your surroundings in check."

"Kotetsu's right Izumo, we don't know this guy's strengths or weaknesses, isn't that right Haimaru Brothers." Hana looks down at her ninken whom bark in approval

As they were walking through the forest the dogs start to growl signifying someone is close by, one of them barks alerting them to Naruto's location.

"Izumo, tree five yards in front of you."

Said person nods and takes out his kunai blades and attaches a chain to them ant throws in that direction in an attempt to capture the target.

"_Those dogs are going to be a problem…I need to take them out first."_ Naruto shunshins to the river as he sees the blades come close to his position

"My dogs said he left but they smell him about 40 yards ahead; stay sharp for traps."

"Hai Hana-taicho!" Kotetsu and Izumo chorus as Izumo gathers his weapon before heading out with his team

Back at the river Naruto tries to think of how to mask his scent to avoid the dogs and comes up with an ingenious solution; he looks around his area and finds pinecones and a mud-bank in the by the river.

"All in a day's work I suppose." Naruto mumbles and proceeds to break open pinecones and rubs the sap on his clothing then rolls in the mud, covering his face, hands, and clothing.

Back in the tower everyone was smirking at what Naruto was doing, it was genius really.

"Smart idea, using the environment around you to confuse trackers."Homura states

"That's my boy!" Kushina and Minato proclaim proudly making everyone chuckle

Back in the forest Hana holds up a hand to tell them to stop and bends low to see kunai wire across the path and smirks.

"Found a trap, move back a bit while I disable this."

Hana's team does as told and she throws a kunai at the wire making it snap; a wave of kunai impales the spot where the wire once was. Hana motions her team to go forward and they soon arrive at a place with a river running through it; Kotetsu looks around and steps to his right when a snap is heard.

"SHIT!" Kotetsu yells as a branch whips his way and plows into his stomach making him fly into a tree which activated another trap which launched kunai at Hana, her ninken and Izumo

Said people managed to dodge the kunai but in the process activate another kunai trap and dodge those as well. In the process of dodging however made the team have separate spots in the area, each a good distance from one another.

Kotetsu groans and gets up from the tree he slammed into and was about to go to his team when he felt a kunai on his jugular vein.

"Don't move or your life will be forfeit; I want you to do something for me Kotetsu.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

Naruto smiles underneath his mask "I want you to fight your partner Izumo so that I can take out Hana."

"I am not attacking a comrade!" Kotetsu hisses

"Too bad, though I already knew that you would betray me so I came up with a plan."

A slap is felt on Kotetsu's neck and a slight burning is felt "What did you do to me?"

"That is a control seal, whatever I says go; once I give you the command I add chakra to the seal and boom, you are to do my bidding until I say otherwise. Now Kotetsu, attack Izumo and keep him preoccupied." Naruto adds chakra to the seal

Kotetsu's eyes glaze "Yes Master, I will do as you say."

Naruto takes the kunai off his jugular "Good boy, run along now."

Kotetsu does as asked as Naruto runs off to find Hana.

* * *

**Control Tower**

"That bastard son of mine took my prototype seal from my office!" Minato cries out

Kushina chuckles "Well he did read up on stealth plus that suit helps wonders; just let him be Minato as Naruto was only doing what's best to ensure his survival. Taking that seal was a good move."

"I have to agree with Kushina Minato, use everything to your advantage they say." Jiraiya responds

Anko cackles "This kid is good; I wish we had more ninja like him."

Tsunade chuckles "Well he is going to be whipping the academy students into shape and help with security so we might just see that."

* * *

**Back at the Forest –With Hana**

"Do you sense them boys?" The ninken yip giving her a negative which angers her "How could he just disappear off the radar, it makes no sense."

Hana hears fighting and looks over at Kotetsu and Izumo fighting "_What the hell are those two buffoons doing…this is not the time for petty squabble!" _

As she looked over she hears a whimper from one of her ninken and looks over to see it on the ground in obvious pain; Hana goes over to see a senbon sticking on the side of its neck, she pulls it out and inspects it. She curses as she catches a whiff of a low level poison most likely used to paralyze.

"Alright gaki, I don't get mad often but you hurt one of my pups…come out you bastard!"

A twig snaps in the forest and Hana reacts "**Fang Rotating Fang**" she screams as she and her two ninken transform into grey torpedoes that spin toward the direction of the noise; they slam into said area turning trees into toothpicks. As they get out of their jutsu Hana realizes that nobody was there and sensed a deer that ran off shortly before the jutsu hit.

"_A deer, I was scared by a damn deer…oh c'mon!"_

Another whimper is heard and again Hana pulls out a senbon from her ninken "How can I not sense you!"

The sounds of birds chirping is all she hears then looks over to see Kotetsu and Izumo knock each other out; up in the trees Naruto saw the same thing.

"_Well that was convenient; makes my job easier; Hey Kurama, you think using your roar would freak out the pups below me?"_

Kurama laughs "**I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Sure, have at it!"**

Naruto silently drops behind Hana and the remaining dog; the mud and pine sap hiding his scent while he masks his chakra and uses his camo to blend in with the surroundings. He takes a deep breath and channels Kurama's chakra into his throat and roars sending a wave of wind crashing into the two unsuspecting victims who manage to right themselves looking around fearfully to who did that. Naruto attempted to get behind them but stepped on a branch and cursed and heard three words before getting piled rived into the ground.

**Fang Rotating Fang**

Naruto groans as he gets up and has to dodge a punch from Hana and a swipe from the ninken's claw.

"So you're the bastard!"

"And what if I am?"

Naruto backs up to avoid a kick in the chest but gets pinned to the ground by Hana's remaining ninken. Naruto attempts to get up but Hana orders said dog to bite his shoulder earning a grunt of pain from the one bitten.

"So, what are you going to do now, I have you pinned and forfeiting is not that bad; you just get stuck as a Chunin."

Naruto laughs "Oh, how wrong you are, I have been working on a secret project over my training; my right hand is still moveable so watch and learn missy."

Hana huffs in anger then watches as Naruto runs through three one handed seals then proclaims "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"**

Hana pales as she looks over to the nearby river to see a dragon come out of it and head her way; she orders her ninken to release the captive and try their favorite jutsu in order to stop it.

**Fang over Fang**

The two grey cyclones hit but the strength of the water dragon is too great and both Hana and her ninken find themselves plowed through a couple trees which knock them unconscious. Naruto stands and chuckles as he feels his heal ability kick in to patch up the bite.

"Well that was fun…next please!"

* * *

**In the Control Tower**

Tsunade is pale like she saw a ghost "Three one handed seals to do a water dragon…the last time I saw that feat done was the Nidame and it was rumored he could do it in one hand sign."

Minato chuckles "The one handed seals is new but when testing his affinities his water one was almost as strong as the Nidame while his wind was almost as strong."

"Well, one team left and this one should be more physical than the others." Jiraiya states while Tsunade excuses herself

"I will be right back; I need to test a theory on why Naruto's water affinity is so strong." She Shunshins to the hospital to run some tests

Anko goes on the intercom "Last test gaki, hope you're ready."

Everyone looks at the screen and reads his lips 'born ready' are what were said making everyone laugh. They also watch him wash himself in the river to get rid of all the mud and stuff from his person; everyone nods knowing it was a smart move. Minato signaled ANBU to gather the downed Chunin team and take them to a hospital.

* * *

**Forest – Jonin Team Part**

Naruto knew this last part would be more physical so he unsealed a scroll from his belt which contained his mission outfit; he unsealed it and went to a secluded area to change into said clothing. Two minutes later Naruto walks out and stretches then unseals his Colt M1911 from his belt; he inspects it then turns and fires a couple rounds into a nearby tree then seals it back up and decides to plan his next move.

The team of Jonin, Shibi, Kakashi, and Kurenai, all sit in a clearing to form a plan of attack.

"Since you know about what Naruto can do to a certain degree, you can form a plan Kakashi." Kurenai states

Kakashi nods "Well, I assume that he has changed tactics seeming the last two groups he passed by relatively easy so that means he probably has one of his guns with him. Using this will be his last resort I think as he does not harm comrades. As for the training he got from Minato a Kushina, we have not seen much of any so far except what he did thus far in this test."

"My hive indicates that someone is nearby and watching over us." Shibi states

The minute he said that a kunai comes flying at them until they hear **Shadow Kunai Technique **which multiplies the one into hundreds of kunai; the jonin dodge and block most of them then retreat back into the forest; Naruto follows suit.

"Kurenai we need a genjutsu when you see a chance." Kakashi stated

"Hai!"

"Shibi, once he is in the genjutsu, suck as much chakra as you can from his body."

Shibi nods and soon all have to stick to the branches they are on with chakra as a massive gale of wind blasts into them.

**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

Naruto rushes in and Kurenai acts, she performs some hand signs and activates her genjutsu "**String Bean Binding Illusion"**

Vines erupt from the ground and entrap Naruto whom struggles to get free then sees a massive bean pod erupt in front of him with Kurenai coming out of it kunai in hand. Naruto curses as he recognized this lady as Konoha's genjutsu expert and thanks to his massive chakra, he had a hard time sensing them. Seeing Kurenai though made him realize that he was in a genjutsu.

"Any last words gaki?"

"Yah, just one…KURAMA!"

"**On it!"**

Kurenai became confused until she saw the blast of red chakra making her realize what Naruto meant; the genjutsu breaks and Naruto dodges out of the way of Kakashi's **Water Dragon** in the nick of time. He felt a slight drain on his chakra and looked back to see Shibi recall his hive.

Naruto creates three shadow clones and orders two of them to attack while he and the other one attempt something that Minato has been teaching him; Naruto still had trouble with it but decided to go ahead and try.

Naruto gathers blue chakra in his hands as his other clone attempts to spin it around while he chants "_Spin, control, compact, spin, control, compact."_

The two clones he sent attacking were soon dispelled; the technique was finished and a perfect ball of condensed spinning chakra was in Naruto's hands. He nods to the clone whom grabs Naruto's free arm and spins him around and launches him toward Kurenai. Naruto flies through the air with his arm outstretched while his other clone secretly makes three more shadow clones.

Everyone in the forest and in the control tower froze in shock at what Naruto was using. Soon the jonin got out of their shock and acted accordingly; Kakashi grabbed Kurenai and shunshined out of the area while Shibi sent his chakra eating bugs at Naruto whom switched with a reserve shadow clone that was behind Kakashi. The Naruto Shibi attacked burst into smoke shocking him then looked over to Kakashi and gasped.

"Kakashi look out!"

Kakashi looks behind and his eye widens.

"TOO LATE!" Naruto screams THIS IS FOR READING THAT SMUT! **1000 Years of Death: Rasengan Style!" **

Naruto shoves the Rasengan up Kakashi's ass launching him into the air then roundhouse kicks Kurenai in the stomach; he adds chakra to the kick which slams her into a nearby tree hard.

Everyone in the control tower sweat drops at what Naruto did with the Rasengan but one person asks the number one question.

"Did our son just come up with that in the midst of battle?" Kushina surprisingly asks

"Well I did teach him the basics of the Rasengan but yah that was all on the spot I think." Minato responds making everyone laugh at the ingenuity Naruto had

Back in the forest Shibi attempts to land a hit on Naruto who dodges some strikes but realized that with every miss; the chakra bugs would slowly leech some out of his system. Getting tired of the chakra drain he jumps back, adds chakra to his fist and slams the ground, releasing the chakra before impact. Trees uproot and turn into splinters as the ground cracks and buckles beneath Naruto and soon a massive crater is formed kicking dust and debris in the air.

Thanks to this, Shibi was knocked back into a tree then had to duck as Naruto sent a kick towards him which hit the tree sending it toppling to the ground.

"_Great, another Tsunade."_ Shibi sweat drops

Naruto soon notices Kurenai emerge from a tree Kunai in hand ready to strike him down; Naruto reacts by slashing a kunai at her. She dissolves into Sakura petals and Naruto curses and blasts out Kurama's chakra again to break it; he was too late to do anything though when Kakashi came out from the forest and punched him in the gut making him bend down and gasp for breath. The jonin followed up with an uppercut which made Naruto fly into the air; Kakashi finished by elbowing Naruto in the solar plexus making him slam to the ground making a small crater.

"**You're starting to get your ass beat."** Kurama chuckles

"_Thank you for that wonderful observation smart ass!" _Naruto sarcastically returns

Naruto groans and gets up to see the three jonin surrounding him "Nice weather we're having."

"Give up Naruto, your surrounded." Kakashi stated rubbing his sore behind in the process

"It is illogical to fight Naruto-san." Shibi states making Kurenai nod

"You don't know me very well then. When you have been through the shit I have been in than maybe you will see why I refuse to give up; my country comes first and I would gladly give my life for it."

Kakashi chuckles "Famous last words."

"No, these are my last." Naruto quickly does hand signs and pushes his arms outward "**Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains**"

A massive gust of wind pulses outward making the jonin fly in different directions crashing through tree after tree and ultimately landing on the ground unconscious; Naruto breathes heavy as the chakra drained from him and his use of jutsu as well as breaking genjutsu took its toll. Naruto laughs knowing what his rank would be then proceeds collapse to the ground passed out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

**Control Tower**

"Damn, now that is what I call a wind technique!" Koharu and Homura exclaim

Minato scratches his head "Huh, forgot that we had that one in our library…that jutsu would have come in handy multiple times as Naruto just showed."

Before any more chatting could be done Tsunade arrives back in a Shunshin with the results "I don't care what I missed as you all have to see this."

Tsunade shows the test results of her blood compared to Naruto's and it was a 25% match; compared to Kushina it was 50%. Everyone gasps knowing what this meant.

"Dear lord, I knew Naruto was our son but to be blood related to the Senju is just amazing to say the least but how is this possible?" Minato states which Kushina nods as she is just as confused

"Could it be because of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju marrying and that you, Tsunade are his Granddaughter?" Jiraiya questions

Tsunade nods "Yes, that is my theory on the matter; it seems some Uzumaki blood got retained in the Senju and vice versa; it seems Naruto is now royalty as he is related to our first and second Hokage's."

"Yah, but this will also increase his enemy count meaning that this should not go out to the public." Kushina states making everyone nod

"Hey, you might want to get your son and the knocked out Jonin before the animals have their fill." Anko yells back to the conversing crowd

Minato chuckles nervously and signals the ANBU to do as told. It would be another two days until Naruto woke up but in those two days his rank was released to the populace making everyone happy to see another strong Shinobi out on the field.

* * *

**Underneath Konoha – After the test**

"Sai, report."

Sai bows "Danzo-sama, it seems like Naruto made Jounin rank and will be teaching the academy students how to better prepare in the ninja world as well as upping security in Konoha. What is your orders sir?"

Danzo curses "This is most troublesome indeed, I did not expect Naruto to improve so quickly; no matter, I have just the thing I want you to do. Follow me to my office where we will discuss plans on what is to come."

"At once Danzo-sama." Sai follows his master as told wondering what mission was in store for him


	8. Making Boys into Men

**AN:** Long time no see on this one, I had some writers block and resorted to other stories and will try to get this updated in a regular manner again. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Also this chapter has a torture scene; I will put an AN where it starts, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I do this for the shits and giggles

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 7: Making Boys into Men**

* * *

It was a week after Naruto got his new rank and after discussing what ranks there were in the army to his parents, Minato decided to promote him to Captain which made him very proud. Adding to the surprise of the increase in rank was when Naruto got into his room the night after he achieved Jonin rank; when he opened his bedroom door he found that his room was filled with boxes of ammunition for his M1 and Colt M1911 as well as his class A uniform and his belongings from the orphanage which included photos and such. The best present of all was 5 cartons of Lucky Strikes and Naruto was about to scream for joy when he sees a note on his bed; he walks over and picks it up then laughs after he reads it.

_Told you I would give you something else…oh and I'm not done yet._

_-God_

Kushina and Minato ran up to Naruto's room to see what the laughing was about and looked in awe at what was in his room; Kushina stared at the cartons of Lucky Strikes in which Naruto gave her the puppy pout no jutsu and she relented while also saying:

"You're twenty years old and Jonin rank, I may be your mother but I think you are old enough to make your own decisions."

Minato laughed as Naruto ran up and hugged her then grabbed a carton and ran outside to smoke a few cigarettes for the first time in a while. Naruto later calculated that there was enough ammunition in his room for about six months if used like he was back in the US but with his ninja skills; about 2 years or more.

Back to the present, we find Naruto sitting at the table enjoying breakfast; he was currently in his class A with his new Captain patch on his shoulders that Minato had a tailor do. Naruto was giddy as he got to yell at kids all day whipping them into shape but suddenly he had an idea.

"Father, do you think you could suspend all missions for the current Genin for today?"

Minato looks at his son with an eyebrow raised "And why would I do that?"

"Because sir, I would like the abysmal Genin in your ranks to get the proper training sir."

Minato and Kushina blink and knew it was serious as Naruto only called Minato sir if that was the case.

Minato nervously chuckles "Alright, I will make the exception just this once but I expect results soldier."

Naruto salutes "Aye Sir!"

Kushina chuckles as it seems some habits cannot be broken, like that smoking one, oh how she hated seeing Naruto with a cancer stick out of his mouth. Some more conversation goes around and soon breakfast is done and Naruto does the dishes before heading to the academy; he lights up as he walks enjoying the taste.

"_Hey Kurama, care to talk a bit?"_

"**You woke me up from my nap gaki…wadda you want and make it quick!"**

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…jeez."_ Naruto hears the fox growl at his remark making him chuckle "_I was wondering, with you in my body and me smoking these cancer ridden sticks; will I ever feel the negative effects of these things?"_

"**Seriously, that is what you woke me up for…I really hate you sometimes."**

"_Feeling's mutual…I never wanted you in the first place." _

"**Fuck you Kit, and no you will not feel the negative effects…NOW LET ME SLEEP!" **

"_Really…you've been sleeping for about a week now…the hell you smoking and can I get some."_

Kurama laughs in his mind "**I sometimes wonder what goes in that mind of yours…ah dammit don't answer that."**

"_Naruto -1, Kurama -0"_

* * *

**Academy **

Iruka enters the room and walks over to his desk and clears his throat as he faces the class which quiets down for him.

"Alright class, we have a special guest coming in today that is going to be teaching you how to properly prepare for the real world; also, the last Genin class has been group with all of you to train with you."

A student raises his hand and asks "Who is this special person and why are the Genin training with us?"

Iruka smiles but in his head he wishes the best of luck for these students "That would be your Hokage's son, Naruto, whom is Jonin rank as of a week ago." A knock on the door is heard "You may enter."

The door opens and Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 all file in and line up on the back and side walls and motion for Iruka to proceed.

"Ah, it looks like the last graduating class plus Team Guy made it as well; glad to see you all here."

Sasuke groans "No, not glad at all as I know what Naruto is going to do to us; our team found that out the hard way in Wave when he first arrived."

Iruka nervously chuckles as Sakura punches Sasuke in the shoulder "You dolt, now you got all the students worried."

This of course makes the students chuckle but it all stops as a knock on the door is heard again in which Iruka motions for the person to come in; it was Naruto. He walks up to Iruka and stands at attention while saluting and stating his rank.

"Captian Naruto Namikaze, Jonin of Konoha, reporting for duty sir!"

Iruka smiles "Thank you Naruto, I assume you are here to instruct the class?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, by all means; do your job Naruto while I sit at my desk and watch."

"Sir thank you Sir!" Naruto states and turns and faces the class

"Hello Naruto-sama!" a student blurts out making Team 7 flinch as they knew that was the wrong thing to do at the moment

"Be quiet maggot, while I'm in charge you will refer to me as sir and only speak when spoken to…do I make myself clear!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" everyone responds

"Bullshit, I can't here you! Sound off like you got a pair!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

The students and some of the already graduated Genin started to get a bad feeling about this training; oh how right they were.

"That's better, now what I have planned since the standards for graduating have been dumbed down to where a fucking elderly person could pass, is for you to do pushups, sit-ups, and running until you puke or pass out due to exhaustion. Don't like it…TO BAD! You signed up to be a Shinobi well now you are going to get trained as a Shinobi; now outta your seats!"

The students stand "SIR!"

"Alright maggots stand in a single file line and stand at attention," Naruto shows the others what this is "and follow me outside."

Shuffling is heard as people attempt to get in line and eventually they do but Naruto was not pleased.

"Too slow but we will work on that…NOW MOVE!"

Naruto marches out as the class and other Genin follow while Iruka shakes his head and prays for their safety and sanity as Naruto does his magic.

* * *

**Outside**

Everyone was outside standing in attention waiting for Naruto to bark out his orders; in all honesty most of the students were scared but for those already graduated they started to see this as a blessing.

"Now that you are all outside, it is time to introduce you to what I like to call a little slice of hell. First order of business is doing a lap around this entire village."

"That's bullshit!" a student yells

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!"

Said student raises his hand which makes Naruto smirk.

"Well students, see that kid raising his hand? I want you to all say thank you to him as you will now be running two laps around the village."

Groans are heard making Naruto smirk even more.

"How about three?! Anymore complaints or am I going to have to raise the lap count again." Naruto looks around and everything goes silent "Good, three laps around the village it is…HOP TO IT!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

The students start their course and Naruto runs alongside them to gauge their process and he was impressed as everyone made the first lap, the second lap was when people started puking or passing out; the third lap was dismal and barely any students made it. Naruto was surprised that all the ones that graduated managed to live through it even though they looked disheveled a bit; Lee on the other hand was just fine which intrigued Naruto. In all the three laps took an hour each.

The students are lined up again after he wakes those passed out; Naruto is not done with them yet. "Alright maggots, so far so good but that was just the beginning; for those still standing here I want you to drop and give me fifty pushups!

The students do as told and more collapse to the ground making Naruto chuckle as this proved how weak the academy system was but he pulled the last section of his training.

"I see some of you are still going strong…good, last thing for today and you can go home after four hours of workout time. 50 sit-ups maggots; I want to hear you scream how much it burns, how much it hurts. This is what you wanted to become so if you go home and complain to your parents…tough shit! Suck it up and quit your whining; pain is weakness leaving your body. By time you graduate I will have you whipped into men; and to the class that already graduated keep up with the regime because I will find you if you slack and when I do I will UNSCREW YOU HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The remaining members shout out with trouble.

After another thirty minutes, many students were taken to the hospital due to muscle injuries and exhaustion which Tsunade grew livid about and wanted a reason as to why. Once she heard that Naruto put them through the rope she laughed and did not mind how many students came in after that. For teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 they were all exhausted and resting at the park wondering how the hell they survived Naruto's training.

"And I though Guy-Sensei was a harsh trainer…his sessions are light compared to Naruto's…ugh I feel dead inside." Tenten groans

"The FLAMES OF YOUTH burn brightly in Naruto!"

"Shut it Lee…I think fate can take a back seat for now on." Neji replies earning chuckles from everyone else

Hinata was sleeping as was the rest of Team Kurenai, Shikimaru was cloud watching like always while the others were discussing about Naruto and his mysterious past which Team 7 sheds some light on.

"Is this what Naruto did when he went through that war as he called it?" Sakura ponders

"Probably, and I can see why he survived it too as that was nuts." Sasuke replies back

"My legs feel like wet noodles" Ino randomly states earning stares from those who are awake wondering if the training damaged her brain.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Naruto knocks on the door and soon hears his father's voice for the go ahead to enter; he stands in the center of the room and salutes. Minato smiles and tells Naruto to sit which he does.

"Report, Naruto."

"Well if I could sum up the whole time I spent with the students and Genin that word would be shit."

Minato chuckles "Could you elaborate a little on that?"

"Oh I could do more than just elaborate, how about I go on a rant about contemplating if the civilian council has a brain or not! I mean seriously, all the students do is sit on their ass, learn history, the basis of chakra, the basics of kunai throwing, basic taijutsu, and have to learn three piece of shit jutsu to pass. Yes I understand history is good but are you going to have time to ask the enemy who the name of the first Hokage was…NO! UGH! I need a smoke."

Minato laughs at his son "Do you feel better?"

Naruto smirks "A little, but back to my report. The students in the academy are lacking in physical exercise which is key in the Shinobi world; if they are lacking this then they are most likely lacking chakra control training among other things. I think it would be best if we set up a workout regime that I had to do in boot camp for them as well as chakra control exercises, finding their elemental affinity, and having them learn a comfortable taijutsu stance."

Minato taps his chin and hums "Well that seems plausible and would produce good Genin in the long run but that would also take extra man power and money."

"So…talk to the Daimyo about it if it's an issue; I'm sure he would love to know what has been happening here as I have a feeling he has been kept out of the loop."

"Why are my Danzo senses tingling?" Minato asks "Anyway, that is a good idea; maybe I will send a letter his way."

"Speaking of Danzo, thanks to Kurama enhancing my senses, I saw an ANBU with a blank mask on the roof of the academy as if it was watching over me and what I was doing. What unnerves me is that it was just standing in plain sight."

Minato scowls "I don't know what he has planned but keep a lookout and I will notify my ANBU to increase security around our home just in case. Ever since you came back Danzo has been pushing me to get you into his program."

Naruto laughs "He actually thinks that I would join his wrinkly old idealistic ass…HA! I would go in and kill every piece of trash in there before taking his head as a trophy."

Minato looks nervously at his son "Um, Naruto, son, are you alright? You never usually think something that violent."

Naruto sighs "Sorry father, just bad war memories pop up now and again and the emotions I held in at that time come out. Kurama is trying to help with that but I tell him to let it go as it will solve itself over time."

Minato nods "Well, I will approve of you training the academy students for now on and revamp it as well to what you told me earlier. You can go home if you wish."

Naruto nods and stands then Shunshins out of the area in a leaf whirlwind making Minato smile though is still worried at his violent outbursts.

"_I hope those outbursts stop soon…what a terrible thing my son had to endure." _

* * *

**With Naruto – Namikaze Home**

Naruto arrives at the front door and sees it cracked open which confuses him as nobody in the family does that; to make it even stranger the lights are turned off in the home. Naruto grows nervous and then suddenly hears a scuffling up on the second story so he pulls out his Colt M1911 and slowly makes his way inside. He pushes open the door with his weapon drawn and looks around the area; to the right is the open concept kitchen, it's clear. To the right are the family room with a coffee table, two loves seats and a couch surrounding it; it is clear as well.

Naruto hears his mother scream out in pain and rushes upstairs; he wanted to yell to her but his training said otherwise. Naruto rushes to the door as silently as possible where he heard the commotion and suddenly had to back away as Kushina's body went through the door and hit the adjacent wall making her groan in pain. Naruto quickly jumps to the ceiling making himself stick with chakra; he is standing with his gun drawn hoping to get the drop on the intruder.

Kushina's body was badly battered, bruised and bloodied which worried Naruto as she should have held off the intruder with ease; he hears footsteps and looks to see a man in an ANBU uniform with a blank mask walk out of the room and pull out his tanto, slowly walking towards Kushina. Naruto scowls as he recognizes this as the same ANBU at the academy.

Kushina coughs out blood and looks with glassy eyes at the assassin "W…what did you do to me? W...why do I feel so weak?"

In a stoic and cold voice the man replies "The dead don't speak and our leader wants you eliminated…goodbye Kushina and good riddance."

Right as he was about to strike her down Naruto drops from the ceiling behind the man silently and chops him in the back of the neck with the butt of his pistol knocking the man out. Naruto knew it would be best to get information out of him.

"_Hmm, I wonder if Ibiki will let me do the honors of torturing this poor sap." _

Kurama chuckles "**I would love to see that…ah the squirming of a person in pain."**

"_I give up understanding you Kurama; are you evil or not. Do you have bipolar disease?" _

Kurama grumbles but decides not to answer though he does give Naruto some advice "**Your mother seems to be having hard time breathing."**

Naruto looks over and gasps at Kushina's pale sweating face and struggling to breathe "Hold on Ka-san, I will get you to the hospital and then come back for this traitor."

Kushina can only nod and close her eyes freaking Naruto out.

"No don't you die on me!" Naruto slaps his mother's face making her open her eyes and groans out an incomprehensible word "Dammit! I am not losing another one…hold on Ka-san, just please hold on!"

He quickly makes a clone and tells it to watch over the intruder while he picks up Kushina bridal style and shunshins to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital**

A leaf shunshin makes everyone look to see who it was and they gasp seeing Naruto with Kushina in his arms seemingly lifeless; her face looks that of grey clay. Naruto starts to tear up and rushes past the secretary, nurses and doctors while screaming orders at them.

"Get me Tsunade now dammit; my mother is dying over here!"

A doctor rushes for Tsunade while a nurse shows Naruto a room to put Kushina in; he places her in the bed and watches as the nurse puts on an Oxygen mask and hooks up the heart monitors as well as injecting an IV into her bloodstream. At this point Tsunade barges in and gasps at seeing Kushina's near death state.

"Dear Kami, what happened?!" Tsunade stated to Naruto as she goes and starts her diagnostic on Kushina

"I have no time to explain just make sure she lives or I might just release Kurama on this whole fucking village just to find one man in particular!" Naruto growls out, his once blue eyes a deep maroon red and look like that of a fox and his fangs grow out a little longer.

Tsunade gulps seeing the eyes and more feral looking Naruto and knew he was not joking; she nods to him just as he shunshins out in a puff of smoke heading to see his father again.

* * *

**Hokage Office **

A puff of smoke alerts Minato and he looks up from his paperwork to see a really pissed and feral looking Naruto; he knew something wasn't right and his heart started aching and that only meant one thing.

"What happened to Kushina?" Minato worriedly states

Naruto growls like that of what Kurama did when he attacked 12 years ago freaking Minato out "Danzo sent one of his lackeys to try and kill her; go to the hospital and watch over her while I take my prisoner down to T&I and have some fun with him." Naruto smirks showing off his fangs "Danzo's head is mine and I don't care if I release Kurama to get what I want."

Naruto shunshins out again as Minato gulps then shunshins out as well while thinking one thing.

"_Oh dear Kami, please Naruto don't do what I think you are going to do…please my son, and Kushina-hime please make it through cause I don't know if Naruto can handle much more with what he's already went through." _

* * *

**T&I Department **

Naruto now stands with his prisoner in front of the door that leads to the T&I office; having no patience at this point he kicks the massive steel door making it rip from its hinges and bounce down the metal stairs alerting everybody in the vicinity. Ibiki is the first to come and sees a pissed off Naruto and knew something bad had happened.

"What happened Naruto?"

Naruto runs down the stairs and pushes Ibiki "OUT OF MY WAY, THIS FUCKER IS GOING TO TALK AND THEN DANZO IS MINE!"

Anko comes in hearing the outburst and looks at Ibiki's scared face which surprises her.

"Ibiki, you never show fear what's got you in this state?"

Ibiki gulps "Something happened to either Kushina or Minato and I think Naruto managed to stop whatever was happening in time…he is dangerously close to releasing Kyuubi."

"GET ME A ROOM DAMMIT!"

Anko pales at what Ibiki told her "I will see where Minato or Kushina is at while you get Naruto a room OK and I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Ibiki nods and they go their separate ways.

As the ANBU is placed in a room on a chair Naruto finally calms down to an extent to where his eyes are back to normal but still is in that state where he can change at any time. Ibiki stands and watches from the double-sided glass as Naruto does his thing; the tanto he was using as well as any other weapons and such were confiscated.

"**Kit, please don't do anything stupid, don't do something that you will regret." **Kurama worriedly states to Naruto

"_I am so pissed right now I don't give one iota of a fuck what I do right now…all I want to see is Danzo's flayed body and his blood on my hands!" _

"_**There has to be a way to settle him down but how?"**_

* * *

**WARNING: TORTURE SCENE BEGINS**

* * *

Naruto looks at the ANBU who groans as he finally wakes up and looks where he is at and then focuses on the person standing in front of him; he tries to move but finds himself tied to a chair. Naruto pulls out his M1911 and brandishes it in the air then takes it and whips it across the ANBU's face cracking the mask; he then punches it making it fall to the floor in pieces.

"Now that I can see your face, you will tell me everything you know about what Danzo's plans are and for every dissatisfied remark I will shoot you in an area of my choosing; I got 8 rounds plus one in the chamber, you have eight chances before I kill you so let's begin."

The man, who has black hair and dull brown eyes devoid of emotion, looks at Naruto and scowls "I won't tell jack shit…do your worst!"

Naruto smirks and shoots the man in the right knee cap which makes him scream in pain letting Naruto see the seal on his tongue.

"Open your mouth."

"Fuck you!"

Naruto fires another round off but this time in the left knee cap making him scream again; Naruto grabs the tongue and forcefully rips it out making Ibiki cringe. The ANBU coughs up a lot of blood and Naruto bends him forward so that he does not drown in his fluids; the blood soon slows to a trickle and he begins the torture again.

"Now that the pesky seal is gone, I am going to go off on a hunch that thing controlled you; I got seven shots which means you got six chances left…SPEAK BOY!"

Naruto pistol whips the man across the face making him bleed even more; the ANBU whimpers in pain and begins to break.

"W…what do you want from me?!" It was garbled thanks to having no tongue but Naruto caught every word.

"I want to know what you used on my mother and why she couldn't fight back; that and I also would love to know where Danzo is hiding at as his days on Earth are numbered."

The ANBU shakes his head "He will kill me if I spill…no, you aren't going to break me!"

Two reports ring out which enter the man's shoulder blades "Oops I seem to be a little trigger happy…four chances left until I put the last one in your skull!" Naruto smirks evilly while Ibiki cannot believe what he is seeing.

"Jeez, Naruto, what happened to make you this way?"

Anko's voice tells him his answer "I found Minato looking over Kushina's comatose body. It seems the ANBU Naruto is currently picking apart used a high level toxin which went in stages; one to weaken her, the next paralyzed her, after that is organ swelling, and lastly is internal hemorrhaging and death. I only know this as this is something Orochimaru cooked up in his labs and luckily I stole some before he exiled me."

Two reports ring out and the ANBU screams; the rounds entered his thighs; Ibiki and Anko here Naruto yell out his orders again.

"Two chances, spill now and I will spare your life though you might die of blood loss soon."

Naruto adds insult to injury by putting the barrel to the ANBU"s head which makes him start to cry and piss his pants making Naruto laugh like a madman.

"OK, OK! I will spill…just please don't use that…that, whatever that thing is!"

"SPEAK BOY!" He lowers the pistol but keeps it at the ready

"Danzo ordered me to assassinate Kushina with a high level toxin which he got with the help of Orochimaru who plans invading in the Chunin exams." The man coughs out blood "I don't know what his full plans are but one of his entrances is in an old abandoned warehouse in the Red Light District. Seals are in place to detect non ROOT members. That's all I know, honest!"

The ANBU is now shaking in fear and looking pale in blood loss, Naruto knew he wasn't going to get to the hospital in time. His eyes go ice cold and he raises the gun up again making the man's eyes widen as he splutters his last words.

"You said you would let me live! HAVE MERCY!"

"Sorry, all out of that; please leave a message after the bang." Naruto speaks in an emotionless tone.

Naruto shoots his last three rounds making the man's body convulse; one in the stomach, one in the heart, and the last in the head. The reports ring around the now blood splattered room and Naruto looks around, smiles at what he has accomplished and steps out of the room making Ibiki and Anko look at his blood splattered uniform. Naruto holsters his pistol then holds his head and begins to wander aimlessly around the room; he mumbles incoherently then falls to the ground in the fetal position and starts to cry out in prayer asking God for forgiveness in the English Language.

* * *

**TORTURE SCENE END**

* * *

"Be merciful to me, O God, because of your constant love. Because of your great mercy wipe away my sins. Wash away all my evil and make me clean from my sin! I recognize my faults; I am always conscious of my sins. I have sinned against you—only against you—and done what you consider evil. So you are right in judging me; you are justified in condemning me.

Sincerity and truth are what you require; fill my mind with your wisdom. Remove my sin, and I will be clean; wash me, and I will be whiter than snow. Let me hear the sounds of joy and gladness; and though you have crushed me and broken me, I will be happy once again. Close your eyes to my sins and wipe out all my evil." (**1**)

"**Kit, speak to me…KIT! You're going into emotional shock…ah shit he's relapsing, the stress from the war and this incident are too closely related. Sorry Naruto, but I need to put you in a coma for you to heal."**

Ibiki and Anko rushed up to him as he started speaking another language and was about to grab him when red chakra burst from his seal and wrapped around his body; it was not an oppressing feeling like that felt 12 years ago, it was more comforting and calming. Ibiki and Anko look at each other with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is the Kyuubi helping Naruto heal?" Ibiki questions with wonder in his voice

"I don't know but we need to get this information to the Hokage quick and someone to clean up the mess the gaki made."

Both see the red aura recede and then are shocked to hear Kyuubi's voice "**Fear not you two; I have simply put Naruto here into a comatose state as he went into relapse. This recent incident was closely related to what he experienced in the war." **

"Will he still be the same Naruto, will he be sane?" Ibiki questions

"**I think I shut him down before any damage could be done but we will see when I wake him up. I will go through his memories and mind to try and fix what is broken; I do hope the kit comes out of this."**

"Never thought I'd see the day where a bijuu cares for its host." Anko chuckles

"**Are we going to play 20 questions or are you going to get my container to the hospital to rest…well c'mon you shits, MOVE IT!" **Kurama angrily states

Ibiki and Anko laugh: "I will clean up here while you contact Minato on what's going on, OK Ibiki."

"Thanks Anko, I wonder what Minato is going to do with this information."

He walks over to Naruto's body and picks it up and Shunshins to the hospital.

Anko shakes her head "That gaki sure knows how to interrogate people, but did he have to make such a mess." She sighs "Get well soon gaki and Kyuubi, thank you."

* * *

**Back at the Hospital**

Ibiki rushes Naruto to the other bed in Kushina's room per Tsunade's instructions; Ibiki sees Minato crying over Kushina's very pale body which makes him feel for him.

"Now what's wrong with Naruto; first he's pissed threatening to release his beast from the seal and now he seems to be in a coma…the fuck is going on!" Tsunade screams

"Kyuubi put his body in a comatose state as this incident and the war was closely related making Naruto relapse. I know this as Kyuubi spoke to Anko and I; he is fixing whatever damage was caused and thinks he will come out OK." Ibiki responds

Minato stands and wipes the tears from his eyes, tries to make a smile but can't "Is the antidote that you made from Anko's poison working Tsunade and will there be any permanent damage?"

Tsunade nods her head "It's working and as for damage it's too early to tell."

Minato turns to Ibiki "Glad to see Kurama is helping my son and I am guessing he will wake my son when the time is right."

"Huh, so that's Kyuubi's name…interesting." Tsunade and Ibiki state at the same time

Minato nods "I cannot stand here grieving all day and as much as it hurts I need you to tell me what Naruto found out; if you have the tape of the torture, keep it on hand as evidence. I am contacting the Fire Daimyo and taking Danzo out of the equation once and for all. Come, we will speak in my office."

Ibiki nods "As you wish Hokage-sama."

* * *

**1.) Psalm 51 Excerpt**


	9. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD – **demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

* * *

Eugene, Dick, and other members of the 16th regiment are walking through France; they were near the border of Germany. The necklace that James gave Eugene was around said person's neck and every now and again Eugene clutched it and said a prayer to his fallen comrade. After D-Day, Eugene and Dick were both awarded the Sergeant rank for their commitment to fight on even in the face of death; it made both proud but they still felt empty without Frank and James around.

"How long has it been since that fateful day Dick?" Eugene asks puffing on his Lucky Strike

"It's November 23, 1944 so it's been five months." Dick sighs "I know it hurts Eugene but we have to put it behind us and fight on in their memory."

"I know, I know, but seeing your best friend and natural-born leader just die in front of your eyes does something ya know. I just wish we could see him again."

Before Dick can respond a jeep screams up the road from the direction there were marching towards; it skids to a halt making dust fly into the air. The driver looks around with fear filled eyes trying to find a platoon leader.

"I don't who's in charge but that can wait; you need to see what I just found. You thought the Germans were bad before…this is just…just not human."

The man at the front of the group screams out orders "Double time men, follow that jeep!"

"SIR YES SIR!" the platoon screams and starts to run behind the jeep

After 10 minutes of running they come up to a massive wooden gate lined with barbed wire; the platoon looks on in shock at the anorexic looking men, woman, and children wearing white and grey prison garb with a yellow star on the shirt clinging to the fence. Nobody moves for three minutes as the shock is too great but Eugene breaks out of his thoughts first.

"Dammit, I want those gates open now! If you got any spare rations start handing them out once we get inside; these people need food and water."

"AYE SIR!" the platoon yells out

The driver of the jeep grabs a chain cutter from the vehicle and goes up to the massive gate and cuts the lock. The 16th regiment opens up the first gate letting the driver cut the second one; the gate is opened and men rush inside to give aid but instantly start choking on the pungent smell of decay, burning flesh, and disease.

Dick looks up and sees a sign and reads to himself "KL-Natzweiler."

Eugene looks over to him "What was that Dick?" He looks to where Dick is pointing "Oh…just what is this place; who does this to humans?"

"I don't know Eugene, I don't know."

Everyone looks around to see more emaciated people come out of very small barracks and salute to them; some even come up and hug the soldiers while crying out in thanks. There is a pit to one side of the barracks filled with decaying corpses; the soldiers that saw this instantly threw up. Blankets were handed out as well as food and water; the medics were having their hands full attending to as many people as possible.

Eugene was taking in the gruesome sights and tears started to drip down his face, even more so when a man came up to him and kisses him on the cheeks muttering some language. Eugene can only hug back and try to comfort him.

"It's going to be alright, we will get you out of here…_Dear God, how can the Germans do this, how can they be so inhumane."_

Dick calls for a translator as he recognizes the man hugging Eugene spoke German; he wanted answers on what this camp is. A soldier comes running to his aid two minutes later but it took another 10 to calm the man hugging Eugene down. The translator starts speaking German asking some simple questions which the many replies back.

"Sir, he says that the Germans left this camp yesterday but before they did they killed off as many people as possible. Someone must have told us that we were coming."

"Can you ask him, what this camp is…who this camp held?" Eugene asks

The translator nods and asks the question which the man replies back.

"Sir, he says that there are farmers, writers, store owners, and other professions that have been here for a while now; gypsies and…"

The man interrupts "Jude, es hielt juden."

"Dear god…" the translator whispers and turns to Eugene and Dick "All of them here are Jews."

Eugene and Dick bow their head in sadness; it was a heartbreaker for Eugene though as him and his family was Jewish. It was a secret he kept from his regiment members, but now it was hard to do so. Eugene falls to his knees and cries to the heavens and Dick rushes over to his aid.

"Eugene…what's wrong!"

Eugene just cries into Dick's shoulder and shakily responds "My people…cast aside…rounded like cattle."

Dick gasped knowing what Eugene was implying and held him close rubbing his back to comfort him "Shh, c'mon, let's get you someplace other than here."

Eugene breaks the comforting gesture and screams out "NO! Dammit, NO! I…I need to help one of my own. Just, let me be with my people for just this once."

Dick nods "If you need any guidance just let us know; all of us are here for you."

Eugene nods "Thank you Dick and if anyone asks just tell them the truth; it's no secret anymore."

The translator sees the mentally beat Eugene walk away towards the pit then turns to Dick "What's his problem?"

"Out of all the things you ask that!" Dick yells at him making the man flinch "Christ, can't you tell by his body language?! He's Jewish for God's sake man; let him have his peace."

With a shaky breath the translator whispers "Oh shit…oh shit." He then bows his head in sadness and Dick pats him on the back

"No hard feelings, we all are feeling the shock right now."

They spent almost the rest of the day burying the dead and getting the survivors to safety and medical bases that dotted the French countryside; everyone was effected deeply by what they saw today but not as much as Eugene and the other Jewish members of the regiment. The non-Jews of the regiment comforted their brethren that needed the most support which they thanked them for but the memory of this day would never be lost for them. The 16th regiment stopped and decided to spend the night at a small village in which the villagers gave food, shelter, and a nice bed to sleep on; this night would forever change two men's futures.

* * *

Eugene looks around to see that he is in a white space then finds Dick standing beside him; both are confused at what is going on.

"Are we dreaming Dick?"

"Pfft, hell if I know; maybe we died in our sleep and are in heaven."

"You are correct Dick, this is heaven." A voice speaks up; both turn to see God standing looking at them with a smile

"Heavenly Father." Dick gasps and gets in a praying position making God chuckle

"Rise young lad, I assure you that both of you are not dead."

Eugene looks at God with an eyebrow raised "Then why are we here…are you cleansing us of our sins dear Lord?"

God shakes his head "No, I am merely here to give you an offer."

Dick stands up "And what will that be?"

"A chance to see James again, he passed through here before I sent him off to his real birth home. His name is Naruto now."

Eugene scowls "Why would I want to see a Japenese dog!"

Dick slaps Eugene on the face "Dammit Eugene, have some sense. James had these weird powers and it makes you wonder if he was from another world; God here just confirmed that.

Eugene rubs his now red cheek "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"All is forgiven and yes he lives in another dimension. I can send you there if you wish though I will make it look like the stress of war killed you in your sleep as to not draw suspicion."

Dick and Eugene look at each other and both respond "Will you give us a moment." God nods and both start to discuss this.

"This is great; we have a chance to see James again!"

"Yah Eugene but I have a feeling something bad happened to him and this is the reason why God has called upon us. I think we are the only ones to fix whatever damage has been done."

Eugene gulps "If James is in trouble then we have no choice but to accept; should we ask him a couple questions before agreeing?"

Dick nods and both turn to God again where Dick asks "You called upon us as James or Naruto has been injured in some way am I correct?"

God nods "Yes, and I fear the only way to fully heal him if you two are by his side."

Eugene nods sadly "So, if we go what will happen to us; will we keep our weapons and such?"

God smiles "You will keep your weapons and clothing and I will make you understand the language there though you can still speak English. So, what will it be; do you want to help one of your brethren?"

Both nod then Dick asks "What about Frank, can he come back as well?"

God hums as he ponders the possible consequences of this action but smiles and nods "I see no reason why not as it will only help Naruto in the long run."

A flash of white appears beside God and it clears to show Frank in his battle uniform with his M1 in hand.

"W..where am I, the last I knew I was cut down by machine gun fire." Frank looks over to see Eugene and Dick "Holy shit…Eugene, Dick!"

All three run at each other and embrace themselves in a friendly hug and laugh; it ends though when God clears his throat.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but I will be sending you to see the leader of the village now."

He waves a hand towards the three making them flinch as the language of the dimension Naruto is in gets put in their memory.

"There, you can all speak the language now prepare yourselves and good luck." All three leave in a flash of white "_Get well soon Naruto, your world will need you soon."_

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Minato and Ibiki were both discussing what happened in the T&I chamber, although Minato was freaked out about his sons violent outburst he accepted that war and seeing Kushina almost die triggered the relapse. During this conversation Minato sent a missive to the Fire Daimyo asking for urgency to get here and explained in short what happened; he hoped this would end Danzo's reign. Just as Minato was about to dismiss Ibiki a flash of white blinds them but it soon recedes to show three men, dressed in the same garb Naruto came in with.

The ANBU were ready to strike but Minato signaled them to hold; Ibiki was on edge however. The three looked around the room and laid eyes on the formal looking man sitting behind the desk; they all stood at attention and chorused 'SIR' making Minato chuckle.

"At ease men, I take it you are James or Naruto's friends from the war?" All three nod "And I take it you arrived the same way my son did." They nod again making Minato sigh "Why am I not surprised, can someone make a report."

Eugene steps up "Sir, we have been permanently sent here to help Naruto in his healing process; we were told that he was in great need of help."

Dick speaks next "Sir, if you feel that you cannot trust us then you may confiscate our weapons. I understand that we just arrived and need time to assimilate into this dimension."

Ibiki looks at Minato "Hokage-sama, do you want me to interrogate these three?"

Minato shakes his head then gasps as he sees Frank "You, on the far right, you should be dead! My son told me that you died on D-Day."

Frank chuckles "God works in mysterious ways and he seems to have a lot of faith in your son. We three mean you no ill intent Hokage-sama was it? Anyway, if you feel an interrogation is needed then we will gladly undergo one as we have nothing to hide."

Eugene and Dick nod making Minato and Ibiki smile then break out into laughter.

"Naruto was right about you three…loyal to then end; sure, come on I will escort you to the hospital." Minato states

All three stand at attention and salute "Sir thank you Sir!"

* * *

**Underground Base in Konoha **

Danzo was in a frenzy wondering how to get out of this mess he got himself into; for the first time in years he was scared shitless as the ANBU he sent never returned which meant that he likely was found out and interrogated. Danzo was pacing his office in a nervous wreck and was about to trigger the self-destruct seals in the base when a knock on his office door is heard.

"Come in."

The door opens and Sai comes in making Danzo smile "Ah, Sai my most loyal member. What can I do for you today?"

"Danzo-sama, it seems Naruto has gone into a comatose state for an unknown reason and Kushina is the same way as well but still alive. Their room is currently empty and I can eliminate the two if you so desire."

Danzo picks at his cross like scar on his chin and hums in thought "I think that would work wonderfully, do as tasked and don't get caught; make it discreet."

Sai bows "Hai Danzo-sama." He stands and leaves the office to do his bidding

Danzo sighs "All my plans…ruined! And to make it worse I still haven't found a way out of this without looking suspicious…DAMMIT! What to do…oh what to do."

* * *

**Hospital – 10 minutes later**

Minato reaches the room Kushina and Naruto are in with Frank, Eugene, and Dick in tow; all three of James's buddies were eager to see him once again.

"I will let you three go first and your names are Eugene, Dick, and Frank right?"

All three nod "Yes sir!" they proclaim making Minato chuckle

Eugene opens the door and gasps to see a man in a blank mask ready to stab his friend in the heart; all three see this and react quickly to the point where Minato couldn't stop them. Three loud simultaneous reports echo in the hospital and the thump of a body hitting the tile floor is heard; the three rounds hit the masked man twice in the chest and once in the neck severing the brain stem. He was dead almost instantly.

Minato and Tsunade as well as other doctors rush over to see what the commotion was about to see Eugene, Dick, and Frank have their rifles pointed at the downed ANBU; the barrels still smoking out the end. Neither patients wake from the loud noise that happened seconds ago.

"Intruder eliminated sir. Dick, Frank, guard this room with your life; one inside the room and one outside by the door." Eugene orders

Dick and Frank Salute "Sir Yes Sir!"

Frank stands outside in a guard position while Dick stays in the room with Eugene while Minato goes over to the ANBU and Tsunade checks on her Naruto and Kushina.

"Thank you for doing what you were trained to do, I will take this person down to T&I and have his body looked over. You three can stay here as long as you wish, your actions just now showed me that you all can be trusted."

"Thank you sir." Eugene and Dick chorus as both go over to Naruto.

His body is in a cold sweat, his face is pale, and his expression is one of pain and struggling; it broke Eugene's and Dick's hearts seeing Naruto this way.

"When will Naruto wake ma'am."

Tsunade turns to them "I am not sure when. I am Tsuande by the way, his Godmother. Can I get yours as well as the man outside?"

Dick nods "My name is Dick, the man beside me is Eugene, and the one guarding the door outside is Frank; we were all Naruto's, or James as he was called in the US, friends in the war."

Tsuande finished up with Kushina and looked over Naruto with green glowing hands freaking out the two.

"Whoa, that looks like what Naruto did when he punched through that tree in boot camp! The hell are you people? No offense ma'am." Eugene questions

Tsuande chuckles "None taken and I will have an ANBU get some reading material so that you can get caught up with the times as I assume you arrived here like Naruto did."

"I don't know what an ANBU is but that sounds lovely. Thank you ma'am." Dick replies

"You're never going to call me by my name are you?"

"Standard protocol ma'am sorry."

Tsunade laughs as she finishes with Naruto "Thank you for your help, keep both safe."

Both nod and Dick proceeds to stand near the window in case someone decides to come in that way while Eugene watches the door like Frank is from the outside. It was the first day here and all were getting a job protecting their friend and what looked to be his mother; it was interesting to say the least and they wondered if they would be accepted in this world. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Underneath Konoha, Danzo was fuming from yesterday's FUBAR to where his loyal agent was killed but all was not lost as he had his ROOT ready to do his final act; one last ditch effort in hopes of having his master plan come to fruition. Danzo knew that the Fire Daimyo was arriving today and that Minato would call him to the council chambers any minute. Was he worried, yes, but Danzo was a man that would go out with a bang no matter the cost.

Eugene, Dick, and Frank never left the hospital and only slept in rounds which impressed the ANBU to no end and wondered if they could learn something off of them; one of the ANBU captains decided to ask about that later on. Kushina was still recovering but her condition did improve; her skin was now a peach color and her breathing was stable enough where a respirator was not needed. Tsunade told Minato that another week of rest should do the trick and that the poison did minimal damage as Naruto got to the hospital just in time. Speaking of Naruto, our blonde character is just ready to wake up.

Eugene is sitting on the chair next to Naruto holding his M1 tight to his body and snoring away making Dick chuckle. He and Frank switched spots now and then so that each could spend time with Naruto as well as rotate positions. A groan is heard alerting Dick and he sees Naruto fidget around so he quickly shakes Eugene awake and goes to get Frank.

"Why'd you wake me up Dick?"

"Yah, why'd you pull me from my post?"

Dick just points to Naruto who is now sitting upright and rubbing his eyes "Eugene, Dick and…Frank what the hell?! Oh jeez, is this what God meant by not being done yet."

All three laugh at his expense and Naruto waves them over.

"Look, I will wait for you to tell me your stories later but there is someone I would like you to meet. Put your hands on my shoulders or head and don't let go."

All three shrug and do as asked; they feel a tug and find themselves in a vast forest and in front of a gigantic fox with nine tails.

"HOLY SHIT!" Frank screams out

"Naruto, James, the heck is this?" Eugene asks

"**Ah, so you're the ones that watched over my kit and saved him from that assassin. Thank you all. Oh, where are my manners, I am Kurama and have been sealed inside your friend here since he was a baby." **

Dick chuckles "Somehow I am not surprised and think that's where he got the super powers from."

Naruto appears behind his pals scaring them and making Kurama chuckle "Partially right, I was born with a power called chakra which enhances my strength, speed, and such. Kurama was the one that helped fix my mind after I relapsed and am proud to say it will never happen again."

"**I wanted you all here to see if you would like to be super soldiers like Naruto is. I warn you, since you have no chakra network I will be rewriting your DNA so that you can handle the stress that is if you agree to it." **

"Ok Mr. Fluffles, what's the gimmick." Frank asks

"**Call me that again and I will eat you pathetic mortal."** Kurama gets in his face and snorts out a breeze of air making Frank fall on his ass

"Ok, ok, sorry…I just came back to life and would like to stay that way thank you."

Kurama chuckles "**Well, I would give each of you increased strength, speed, denser bones, increased sight and hearing; it's all the things Naruto has and in this world I guarantee you will not last without it. And no gimmick though the writing of the DNA to where you will have a chakra network will hurt like hell."**

Eugene, Dick, and Frank all look at each other and nod; it was a unanimous decision.

"Do it!" all three proclaim.

Kurama nods and sends out a wave of red chakra which absorbs into them; all three instantly drop to the ground in intense pain and pass out. Naruto and Kurama chuckle but inside both knew that this upgrade would be for the best. Ten minutes later Eugene, Dick, and Frank awake and groggily stand then glare at Kurama.

"**See, was that so bad…now that I am done here GET OUT!"**

Naruto and his buddies are kicked out of the seal and find themselves back in the hospital room with Tsunade looking over them with worry.

"I heard screams what happened here and…holy crap when did you wake up Naruto?"

Naruto laughs "Just recently and Kurama wanted to talk to my friends here and gave him the upgrade I told you about. He reconfigured their entire DNA to where they now have a chakra network."

Tsunade smiles "Well then, I see everything is going to be alright but who's going to train them and where are they going to live."

Naruto deadpans "You're that kind of stupid huh."

Eugene, Frank, and Dick break out into laughter as Tsunade growls "Damn brat! I am not stupid!"

"Well, a stupid question gets a stupid answer but in reality they will be staying at my home and my family will train them."

"Oh, well I see you're healthy seeming you can make me look bad so you can be discharged. Oh and don't worry about your mother; another week of rest and she will wake, no damage as you got her here in time."

Naruto stands and walks up to Kushina's bed and kisses her on the forehead "Get well soon mother."

Naruto finally looks at himself and realizes he is in a hospital gown "Can someone get my clothes?"

Tsuande chuckles "I will have a nurse bring them up for you."

It was another five minutes until Naruto got his uniform back; he got dressed and made sure his pistol was still in the holster which it was. He still had the memory of what he did to that ANBU and cringes every time he remembers it though it served as a reminder of what happened when anger took control of him.

"Ready to go guys?" all three nod "Good, grab onto my shoulders and we will be at my home in no time." They do as told and vanish in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Namikaze Home**

Naruto now stands in-between his three queasy friends which makes him laugh "You will get used to it."

"Easy for you to say…warn us next time you ass!" Frank yells out

Naruto opens the door "Come on in guys, my father should be home."

As Naruto enters he sees his father sitting on the family room couch so he walks up and taps him on the shoulder making him turn and widen his eyes.

"N…Naruto, your awake! Oh thank Kami!" Minato expresses and engulfs him in a hug which Naruto returns.

"Yah, nice to see you to dad and don't worry I won't relapse again; Kurama and I made sure of that. Kurama also upgraded Eugene, Frank, and Dick to the point where they can use chakra now so we have training to do."

Minato smiles "Well that's nice; I will keep a clone here then when I am in the office. Oh, the Fire Daimyo will be here soon and would like to have your squad act as guards."

Naruto scratches his head "Well I am a Captain now so why not. Eugene, Frank, Dick, what are your ranks?"

"Sergeant" Eugene and Dick report

"Private" Frank pouts

Naruto smiles "Congratulations, I all award you of the rank of Master Sergeant; now follow me to get equipped."

All salute "Aye Captain!"

Minato chuckles as he watches his son lead his team to his room; he sighs as he remembers Kushina and hopes she wakes soon then growls and clenches his fists in anger knowing it was Danzo who orchestrated the whole thing; he Shunshins to the Office to get ready for the Daimyo to arrive and Danzo's trial to begin.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

As Naruto's squad enters his room they can only gasp in awe at how much munitions are stockpiled; Naruto hands them God's note which makes them laugh. All funny business aside, they switched to professional mode and took twice the ammo with them than normal as they had a foreboding feeling. There was one box that Naruto never touched which was under his bed and figures what the hell, and decides to open it; inside was four Thompson submachine guns like God already had everything planned out.

Eugene grins "Oh baby, I've always wanted to use one of these after shooting one in boot camp."

Dick picks his Thompson up and notices circular drum magazines in the bottom of the box and grins.

"Hey boys, we got 100 round drums here…oh man."

Frank scratches his head "How are we going to carry all this munitions?!"

Naruto laughs and runs down to the library to get sealing scrolls and runs back "This is what we are going to use, these seal stuff in them; I will grab the extra ammo and seal it in here then keep it on my person."

All three nod "Aye Captain!"

It took five minutes to stock up and all look at Naruto then nod; they put a hand on his shoulders and Naruto Shunshins to the tower.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

After Naruto and crew arrive breaking Minato from his work; Naruto starts barking out orders.

"Alright, Eugene, Frank, guard the door from the outside while Dick and I take positions in here to guard my father…GO!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Naruto's platoon choruses and takes their positions

Naruto stands to the right of his father's desk while Frank stands to the left, both with a stoic face and their rifles in a guard position and their Thompsons slung over their shoulders; they stocked up for battle and were ready for whatever is to come. Minato felt pride in his heart for his son as well as his three friends; even the hidden ANBU were impressed with the unity of Naruto's team.

"_You don't know how proud you make me feel my son…I promise to make you and your squad the best Shinobi's ever to come out of Konoha."_

Some talking is heard beyond the door and it soon opens to reveal the Fire Daiymo followed by two of his personal guards which look like Samurai. Minato stands and bows.

"Welcome Daimyo-dono, I take it your travel was not to stressful coming here."

"Not at all Yondaime-dono and I see you have extra security but I have to ask about those strange devices that they are carrying. I have never seen such a thing."

Minato chuckles "That is a little complicated to explain right now and I assure you that if you have enough time maybe I will indulge your request."

Both Minato and the Daimyo look over to see the samurai guards look directly into the faces of Nrauto and Dick and move their hands to their swords to see if either flinches; to the surprise of everyone neither does nor blink they just stand there like fearless statues. The samurai guards retreat back beside the Daimyo feeling content.

"Well then, I see your guards are well disciplined which means that they most likely are good at what they do. All pleasentries aside; shall we begin the trial of Danzo's treachery?"

Minato smiles "Hai, Daimyo-dono. ANBU, fetch Danzo if you please and Captain Naruto, when the man arrives would you and your men escort him to the council chambers."

"Sir Yes Sir!" Naruto replies

It took five minutes but a puff of smoke alerts everyone to the ANBU and Danzo' arrival; the man in question looks around and curses slightly at the fact that there are more people with the strange devices and hopes that what he has planned will go out alright.

Naruto steps forward and stops at Danzo's left side while Dick does the same but stops at his right.

"Danzo, my squad and I will be escorting you to the Council Chambers where you will await trial. You will not move out of line, nor try to escape; if you attempt to do so we will treat that as an act of aggression and kill you on sight. Do I make myself clear?"

Danzo nods "Hai."

Naruto nods "Follow us sir."

Danzo follows Naruto and Dick out of the office and when they pass by Eugene and Frank follow behind. In his head Danzo was starting to have second thoughts.

"_Four of them, four brats with those weird devices and whats the ones on their shoulders…maybe my plan will fail after all. Nah, I doubt that…what can these devices actually do?"_

* * *

**Council Chambers – 5 minutes later**

Everyone was now situated and ready to hear the evidence. The Shinobi council was to the right of Minato while his advisors were seated beside him on either side; the Fire Daimyo was seated across from Minato. Danzo was surrounded by Naruto and his squad with nowhere to go.

The Daimyo clears his throat "We are gathered here today to decide Danzo Shimura's fate; his charges are attempted assassination of Kushina Uzumaki and the usurping of a Hokage's power as well as fraternizing with an enemy. How do you plead Danzo?"

"Not Guilty."

The Daimyo nods "Minato-dono you have the floor, if you would present the evidence please."

Minato nods "Hai Daimyo-dono. I only have one tape to show you and it involves the interrogation my son did to one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU, the one who attempted to kill my wife. More recently was two days ago when another one attempted to kill Naruto and Kushina in the hospital where Eugene, Dick, and Frank, the other people you see around Naruto halted that by killing the intruder. I have no evidence on that account except the body of Sai and the accounts of the tree I listed earlier. I warn you now the tape is graphic."

Before the council arrived a TV monitor was set up so that the surveillance tape could be played; Minato presses a few buttons and the interrogation starts to play out making everyone shiver in fear and disgust of how violent it was. The whole interrogation took 10 minutes and the tape cuts out before showing Naruto having his relapse. It was without reason of doubt that Danzo was guilty.

"I am sorry you had to see that Daimyo-dono; you have the floor."

The Daimyo smiles "It is quite alright, I have seen a lot in my day. Now, we will go around seeing what everyone says about Danzo's punishment. The evidence shows that execution is a viable option."

Hiashi glares at Danzo "I call for execution; your crimes warrant death and I can see now why Konoha has suffered even though Minato-sama was in power."

Tsume was next and she unloads "How dare you try to kill the Hokage's wife and his son as well as plotting the end to Konoha; I call for execution as I want your body to burn in hell."

Inoichi snarls "I would personally enter your mind and fuck it up so bad that you would have had to spend the rest of your life in a padded room…death to the traitor!"

"Troublesome, I call for execution; such a sick man you are Danzo." Shikaku states

Asuma is so angry that he cannot form the right words but tried anyway "My father, before he sacrificed himself for this village, told you to disband that program and I now see you disobeyed that order. For not only disobeying the Sandaime Hokage and now the charges against you now…life does not beseech you.

Choza cuts to the point "Execution."

The advisors, Jiraiya and Tsunade, go next and simultaneously yell "TO HELL WITH YOU!"

The Daimyo smiles "Seeming the Uzumaki clan head is not here the Hokage has the final vote though it seems not to matter any."

"I call for execution Daimyo-dono." Minato sates

The Fire Daiymo looks at Danzo "Well, it seems it's a unanimous vote Danzo and you will be sent to death. Any last words?"

Danzo smirks "Yes, I do actually. As of this moment my ROOT is going around to all the clan districts and eliminating them, men, woman, and children. I always get my way and even though I may perish this village will fall beneath my feet; oh and what makes you think this was the real me…until we meet again."

Danzo puffs out in smoke signaling that it was a shadow clone; a well-made one as even Minato could not detect it.

"DAMMIT! Captain Naruto, I know what some of those weapons can do; you and your squad are to go around and kill any ROOT member you come across. Clan heads, head back to your compound and get ready to fight for your lives as well as your clan members. Danzo has made his last stand and I will be damned to let Konoha fall."

Naruto shoulders his rifle and makes a cross sign and screams out his jutsu "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

500 clones stuff the small chambers surprising everyone but Minato; Naruto barks out orders.

"Spread around Konoha and kill and ROOT in sight; help every clan that you can…GO! Eugene, Dick, Frank with me; we got a war to win."

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

Naruto's squad and his clones rush to do their task as the clan heads Shunshin to their compounds; Minato Shunshins to the hospital to protect his wife and the Daimyo's guards help get him to safety. Danzo's final phase was playing out with said man nowhere to be found; Konoha would soon fight for survival and the outcome was yet to be determined.


End file.
